The Back Bencher
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: She was the arrogant topper of the class, who always hated the back benchers. She never imagined even in her dreams that she will fall in love with a back bencher, who will love her more than anything else. she was happy with him, but her life worsened when his love for her gradually became insanity. he made her life more like a hell.
1. Chapter 1

**~~~ The Back Bencher ~~~**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _A car stopped in front of a building, holding a big board,_ _ **"MPVM Psychic Center"**_ _, written on it._

 _Two young and beautiful ladies stepped out of the car. They moved inside, when one of them got a call._

"Hello...ji han aap hi ke phone ka wait kar rahi thi. Wo Main shreya ke sath hospital aayi hu. Daya ki treatment khatam ho chuki hai na, he is getting discharged today." _Said the lady and turned to shreya._

"Shreya tu andar chal, formalities puri kar, main bas inse baat karke aati hu, ok." _She said smiling and moved in a corner to talk to the caller, her husband actually._

 _Shreya nodded and moved ahead, suddenly she turned and called her friend_ , "purvi... Please jaldi aana han."

 _Purvi paused her conversation and turned to her_ , "han baba aati hu, nervous kyun ho rahi hai." _She said smiling._

 _Shreya too smiled in return and moved ahead._

"Hello doctor" _said shreya entering the chamber_.

"Oh hi, kafi jaldi aa gayi aap Mrs Shreya." _Doctor said greeting her. He offered her a seat_. "Oh, main bhi na, kaisi baate kar raha hu, aapki excitement samajh sakta hu. Lekin abhi aapko thoda aur intejar Karna hoga Daya se Milne ke liye, bas kuch formalities baki hain. Uske baad aap apne pati ko ghar le ja sakti hain." _Said the doctor smiling._

 _Shreya too smiled back_ , "hmm..thank you doctor. Main bahar wait karti hu." _She said and came outside._

 _She occupied her seat on a bench in the corner. Soon purvi too came and joined her._

"Kya hua shreya, yaha kyun baithi hai?" _She asked sitting beside her_.

"Doctor ne wait karne ko bola hai, thoda time lagega daya ke discharge me." _Shreya told her shifting a little aside to make a place for purvi._

"Oh" _said purvi and leaned her back on the backrest._ "Kitni ajeeb baat hai na shreya. Daya ke yaha aane aur yaha se wapas jane ki, dono ki wajeh common hai. Aur wo hai uska tujhse pyar Karna. He loves you so much. Kaisa lag raha hai tujhe pure 1 saal baad daya se Milne ki baat sochkar.?" _Purvi asked looking at shreya_.

 _Shreya took a sigh_ , "aisa lag raha hai, jaise daya se pehli baar Milne ja rahi hu. Itni jaldi 5 saal kaise beet gaye pata hi nahi chala. Lagta hai kal hi ki to baat hai, jab main pehli baar daya se mili thi. Tune hi to milwaya tha. Yaad hai wo din?" _Shreya said chuckling._

They both looked at each other and got lost in the memories.

 **5 years back**

"Hi, kya padh rahi hai?" _Purvi asked shreya getting inside the car._

"Kuch nahi yaar, wo chopda sir ke notes dekh rahi thi. Kitna confusing hai ye." _Shreya said flipping the pages of her notebook._

"Offo shreya, college pahuch ke padh lena, abhi raste me bhi kitab me muh ghusa ke rakhna jaruri hai kya?" _Said purvi annoyingly._

"Han bilkul jaroori hai. Pata bhi hai, last semester, I scored only 95 %. Can you believe it? I mean, mera record to dekh, 98 se neeche kabhi nahi." _Shreya said nodding her head in no._

"Uff.. Kya fark padta hai? 95 ho ya 98 , topper to tu hi hai na. Sare teachers ki favorite bhi." _Purvi said adjusting her hair._

"Fark padta hai yaar. Dad ne kaisa sada sa muh banaya tha mere 95 % dekhkar. He expected above 98, and what I got? below 98. I am ashamed of my result" _shreya said writing something on her notebook._

 _Purvi banged her head_ , "shreya, tu na ekdum original piece hai. Wo sunny aur ayaan ko dekh, 45 % par kya badi wali party di thi pure class ko, aur ek tu hai, top kiya hai tune with 95% marks, phir bhi muh latka rakha hai."

"Wo sunny aur ayaan hain, lekin main shreya hu, Shreya Bajaj. Jiske khandan me sirf toppers paida hote hain. Jis din main second aayi na us din ya to dad mera gala daba denge ya phir main khud wo Naye wale bridge se kood jaungi. Kyunki top par rehna humare khandan ki parampara hai, jise todne wale ko maafi nahi milti." _Shreya said still writing something._

"Thank God! I am still in top 5, warna tere dad to tujhe mujhse Milne bhi nahi denge. Mr Hitler Bajaj." _She said and received a deadly glare from shreya. But the next moment they both burst out in a huge laughter._

 _Within couple of minutes they reached their college. They got out of the car. Shreya was walking while reading her book. She was not looking ahead and collided with someone and her notebook dropped down._

"Aahh..what the hell are you doing? Dekh ke nahi chal sakte." _Shreya burst out on the boy she collided with._

 _The boy bent and picked up her notebook_. "Sorry shreya, ye lo. By the way good morning" _He said giving her notebook back to her._

 _Shreya almost snatched her notebook from his hand and made an annoyed face._

 _The boy felt embarrassed, he looked at purvi and wished her morning. She replied with a sweet smile. Shreya moved ahead murmuring something._

"Idiot, loser...huhh!"

 _Purvi followed her_. "Shreya, tu kabhi smile nahi kar sakti kya. Kitni himmat karke to Vijay ne good morning bola tujhe."

"Vijay? Who the hell is this Vijay." _Shreya asked making faces._

"God! Classmate hai wo humara. Par tu chod, tujhe bhala kaise pata hoga, tu back benchers ki taraf kabhi aankh uthakar dekhti bhi hai jo unhe pehchanegi." _Purvi said taunting her._

 _Shreya looked at her with a jerk_ , "what? Back bencher? Pehle nahi bata sakti thi? Usne meri notebook ko touch bhi kaise kiya? I just hate back benchers!" _Shreya said gritting her teeth._

"Ok ok relax, meri topper queen. Sare back benchers idiot nahi hote. Aur kya pata Teri kismat me koi back bencher hi likha ho? Hmm? Ab tere liye 98 above wale ladke dundh pana to mushkil hi hoga na." _Purvi said teasing her._

 _Shreya hit her with her book,_ "shut up, we are getting late, bakwas band kar apni."

 _And they headed for their class._

 _The lecture was on, shreya was totally engrossed in the topic, but purvi found it boring. She shifted her attention from the lecture and started moving her eyes here and there. While doing so she spotted a handsome, good looking boy sitting at the last bench just beside Vijay was staring at shreya. Purvi jerked her head and shifted her gaze. Sometimes later she again looked backward and again found the same boy still staring at shreya. Purvi looked at shreya and found her totally unaware of this._

"Kaun hai ye badtameej ladka? Kabse shreya ko ghoore hi ja raha hai. Pehle kabhi to apni class me nahi dekha." _Purvi thought and looked away._

 _She didn't tell shreya about him. But she started keeping an eye on him. She was shocked knowing that actually he was following shreya continuously._

 _Whenever they are in canteen, he always used to take a seat just behind shreya. In library, he always used to study the same book, shreya was reading, that too sitting just behind her. Purvi noticed it for so long while shreya was still unaware of this because it was not her job of interest to look at the back benchers and talk to them._

 _Finally purvi decided to tell shreya about that crazy boy. Shreya didn't believe easily in it._

"Kya, wo mujhe itne dino se follow kar raha hai, aur tu mujhe ab bata rahi hai. Bloody back bencher, milna padega isse to? pitega kal mujhse tu dekhna." _Shreya said gritting her teeth._

 _Shreya was so curious about him. The girl who always hated to look backward, was looking again and again at the back benches just to see an unknown classmate. But he didn't come._

 _Soon the lecture started and shreya got engrossed in her study and forgot about the boy. After 5 to 7 minutes, purvi looked behind and was shocked to see him sitting at his regular seat. She nudged shreya and signalled her to look back. Shreya turned her head and looked back._

 _She was shocked seeing a boy staring at her. But as soon she looked at him, he looked away. Shreya felt very strange._

 _Shreya decided to scold him and warn him, but she couldn't do so. She even didn't get enough time to get some information about him. All she could do was just catching him red handed stealing glances at her._

"Wo back bencher diwana lagta hai humari topper queen ka." _Purvi started teasing her._

"Shut up yaar." _Shreya always ignored it._

 _One day shreya lost her wallet in college. It was full of cash, credit cards, her ID card and some other important stuffs. Shreya lost her temper. She was panicked._

 _Purvi consoled her and took her back to her home to make her relax._

"I am so stupid purvi? Kya karu ab main? Usme mera I card hai, credit cards hain, ATM card hai. Dad ko bataya to meri khair nahi. Humari family me is tareh ki laparwahi karne wale ko bilkul maafi nahi milti." _Shreya said on the verge of tears._

 _Purvi kept her hand on her shoulder_ , "Relax shreya, mil jayega."

 _Meanwhile someone rang the doorbell. Leaving shreya, purvi went and opened the door. She was shocked seeing the same boy standing there with shreya's wallet ._

"Umm...hi, main ye wallet dene aaya tha." _He said gently_.

 _Purvi couldn't hold, she called shreya loudly. Shreya cane there and she too was stunned seeing him there._

"Mera wallet? Tumhare paas kaise? Kaha mila tumhe?" _She started her enquiry._

"Ye aap library me bhool aayi thi." _He said simply._

"Shreya, dekh sab kuch sahi hai na?" _Purvi suggested_.

 _Shreya checked her wallet and was relieved seeing everything at its place. She closed her eyes and thanked God. Then she looked at him who was staring at her like always._

"Thank you so much! Thank you..." _She paused._

"Umm...daya, daya shetty!" _He said smiling at her._

"Thanks daya." _Shreya said smiling._

 _Purvi was shocked at shreya. She whispered to her_ , "haww shreya, kya kar rahi hai? Tu ek back bencher se baat kar rahi hai, aur isne to tera wallet bhi chu liya, ab kya hoga."

"Shut up !" _Shreya whispered_ , "daya andar aao na, coffee pikar jana, purvi coffee leke aa na tu." _She said signalling her through her eyes to go._

 _Purvi smiled_ , "han bilkul, tum dono baitho, main coffee lekar aati hu." _She said and moved inside._

 _Shreya looked at daya and asked him to come inside. Daya took his eyes off from her for a moment and came inside._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: hello all…here I am starting my new fiction on dareya obviously**

 **Hope you guys likeed the starting. The story will be in flashbacks.**

 **You all must be thinking what daya was doing in the Psychic centre, right? I think you all have guessed that daya is a psychic lover in this story.**

 **He loves shreya beyond insanity. Stay tuned to know more if you find this story interesting enough.**

 **One more question, I wanted your suggestions for Purvi's partner? Suggest your choices and I'll decide on the basis of your suggestions ki purvi ko kiske sath pair karna hai. Though it will be totally dareya centric but still I want a name for purvi's partner.**

 **See you all soon…till then**

 **Keep loving dareya…**

 **Love you all…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Purvi went to make coffee, shreya offered daya a seat. He thanked her like a gentleman and took his seat. Shreya too sat just opposite to him._

"It's unbelievable, you thanked me, called me inside, offered me a seat and asked for a coffee... Truly unbelievable!" _Daya said adjusting his blazer._

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "why?"

"Of course it is, I know that you hate the back benchers and don't like to even look at them, isn't it?" _Daya said looking at her._

 _Shreya was embarrassed_ , "oh..its not like that, actually main thodi si reserved nature ki hu na, to har kisi se baate nahi karti. Purvi ke alawa aur koi dusra friend bhi nahi hai. Aisa nahi hai ki back benchers se koi special problem hai mujhe, its just that ki mujhe jyada friends banana pasand nahi. " _shreya said managing a nice smile._

"Really, shayad tum ye sirf isliye keh rahi ho ki, maine tumhara wallet wapas lautaya, jiske kho jane pe tumhari almost jaan nikal gayi thi." _Daya said teasing her._

 _Shreya looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but daya continued._

"Maine to yahi expect kiya tha ki, tum mere hath se apna wallet wapas logi aur mujhe jor se thappad maarogi ki ek stupid back bencher ki himmat bhi kaise hui, 'Shreya, The topper' ke wallet ko hath lagane ki. Phir tum mujhe get lost bolkar bhaga dogi." _Daya said making a sad face._

 _Shreya gave him a helpless look,_ "daya please! Stop trolling me! Main itni bhi khadoos nahi hu. Humari family me humari help karne wale ko bina coffee Pilaye wapas nahi jane dete." _She said tucking her hair behind her ears._

"Oh wow... Great family." _Daya said and received a glare from shreya._

"By the way, miss shreya bajaj, the topper queen, let me tell you, I am not a stupid back bencher, so don't feel ashamed while talking to me. Main bhi apne college ka topper reh chuka hu, and I love the back benches. Aage ki benches pe baithkar, lectures aur bhi boring lagte hain aur mujhe neend aane lagti hai." _Daya said yawning_.

"Oh really, to tum bhi apne college ke topper the, phir is college me admission kyun liya.?" _Shreya asked raising her eyebrows._

"Mujhe waha ki ladkiyan pasand nahi thi." _Daya said carelessly._

 _Shreya looked at him in disbelief_.

"Hahaha... Just kidding, actually, dad ka transfer ho gaya aur mujhe bhi apna transfer is college me Karwana pada." _Daya said looking at her._

 _Shreya nodded her head and smiled. She was enjoying his company. He had a good sense of humour which shreya used to think most of the boys lack._

 _There was some silence for a moment, when daya spoke up._

"Waise mujhe last bench pe baithna isliye bhi achha lagta hai, kyunki, waha se main tumhe bahut achhe se dekh sakta hu, all the time." _He said looking at her._

 _Shreya looked up and her eyes got locked with his. They kept staring at each other silently._

 _Shreya was lost in his eyes. There was a charm in his voice, a magic in his eyes, a strange attraction in His face. She had never found any boy so charming and attractive. And no boy had ever dared to stare at her and then confess it at her face that he loves staring at her all the time. Shreya would have slapped such a boy till now but here the case was not the same, she was lost in his eyes._

"I really like you shreya.. Pata nahi kyun, but tum mujhe bahut achhi lagti ho, bas dil karta hai tum aise hi mere samne baithi raho aur main bas tumhe dekhta rahu. Tum bahut kam hasti ho, but jab bhi main tumhari smile dekhta hu, trust me, my heart skips a beat. Mujhe tumhari har cheej achhi lagti hai, tumhare nakhre, tumhara 'The Shreya Bajaj' wala attitude, tumhari aawaj, tumhara naam, tumhara bolna, tumhara chalna, tumhara gusse me chillana..tumhara apne udte huye balo se irritate hona...tumhara confusion me pen ko muh me daalkar chabana... Tumhara teachers se behas Karna, aur unko galat aur khud ko sahi sabit karke proudly apna collar raise Karna, aur purvi ke sath hi-five share karna...tumhara book padhte huye bina kuch bole lipsing Karna, apni pen ko as a hair clutch use Karna... Tumhara...

"Daya bas!" _Shreya stopped him in halfway_.

 _Daya stopped and looked at her. He guessed she was angry, but the next moment a sweet smile appeared on shreya's lips. She looked away turning a little red knowing that this boy had observed every little thing about her so keenly._

 _Daya was relieved seeing her smiling_. "Shreya, hope you don't mind. Mera is terah bina kisi hak ke , tumhe itne pyar se dekhna...

 _Shreya looked at him. and before that she could say something, purvi came there with a tray of coffee._

 _They enjoyed the coffee with normal chats. Daya asked to leave after a couple of minutes. He wanted to talk to shreya a little more but finding purvi there he dropped the idea. He was not comfortable with her presence._

"Hmm...BREAKING NEWS... Shreya Bajaj ne ek bank bencher ke sath coffee pi aur der tak baate bhi ki." _Purvi said with surprised expressions._

"Yaar, he is not stupid like other back benchers, wo bhi apne college ka topper tha, just like me." _Shreya said opposing purvi's statement._

"Ha ha ...sab suna maine, bechara last bench pe isliye baithta hai taki tujhe ji bhar kar ghoor sake, hai na." _Purvi said crossing her hands against her chest._

"Umm..purvi..he is not a bad guy with bad intentions.. He honestly told me everything. He said that he likes me and..." _Shreya lowered her face blushing._

 _Purvi's mouth was left opened_ , "ek aur BREAKING NEWS, a back bencher made the great Shreya Bajaj to blush." _Purvi exclaimed in amazement._

 _Shreya looked at her_ , "purvi, stop calling him back bencher. "

"To kya kahu, the handsome back bencher." _Purvi said mischievously._

"Purviiii..." _Shreya said hitting her playfully_.

"One more BREAKING NEWS , Shreya Bajaj is falling for a handsome back bench..." _Purvi couldn't complete her words as shreya covered her mouth with her hands._

 _From that day shreya's life changed to a great extent. She had lost her 'The Shreya Bajaj' and 'the topper' attitude_

"Hi vijay' _shreya greeted her classmate who used to sit on the last bench with daya. Poor boy was totally shocked. He couldn't believe that shreya just said hi to him._

"Are Vijay, hi bol rahi hu." _Shreya said smiling._

 _Vijay came out of the shock_ , "h..hi shreya." _He replied adjusting his glasses_.

 _Shreya smiled and moved ahead._

 _A lot had changed in this arrogant girl within a few days. The whole college was surprised on the sudden change in her behaviour. They thought that something is surely wrong with her but nobody guessed that she had fallen in love with someone._

 _She started bunking the classes and finding the lectures boring. Though she used to open her books but her mind used to roam somewhere else._

 _She didn't talk to daya openly in the college. they started meeting in places with less people. They had exchanged their numbers and started chatting late nights._

 _One fine day daya asked shreya to visit the famous lake garden of their town. It was a place far away from the hustle bustle of the city. A beautiful garden established near a very beautiful lake._

"Ok, kal sham ko chalte hain, main purvi se bhi puch leti hu." _Shreya said happily and approached purvi without noticing that daya didn't like the idea of asking purvi to come with them. But how could shreya forget her bestie._

"Yeah , why not, bahut achha idea hai. Main kabhi waha gayi to nahi but maine suna hai wo jegah bahut khoobsurat hai, bahut maja aayega." _Purvi said happily._

"Han aur purvi, main soch rahi thi tu na kuch sandwiches bana lena, ek choti si picnic ho jayegi." _Shreya said happily to purvi and then turned to daya_ , "you know daya purvi se achha sandwich koi nahi bana sakta. Tum kal khaoge na to tum bhi maan jaoge. She is the best." _Shreya said proudly putting her arm around purvi's neck._

"Why not!" _Daya said with a fake smile. Shreya was lost in her own world but purvi noticed that daya was not looking so happy. But she said nothing._

 _The day passed and they were leaving the college. Shreya had gone to washroom. Purvi was standing alone waiting for her, when daya approached her._

"Hi purvi " _he said with a smile._

 _She too replied the same way._

"Yaha kyun khadi ho aur shreya kaha hai?" _He asked looking here and there._

"Wo washroom gayi hai, bas aati hi hogi, aur tum yaha kyun?" _Purvi asked confusingly staring at him_

"Main...wo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi ." _daya said hesitatingly._

"Ha bolo na" _purvi asked smiling._

"Purvi, wo main nahi chahta ki tum kal humare sath... I mean, please don't mind but main waha shreya ke sath akele Jana chahta tha. Usse apne dil ki baat batane ke liye. So please if you...

 _Purvi cut him.._

"Are daya, its ok, I understand, mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi tum dono ke beech kabab me haddi banne ka. Ye shreya bhi na kuch samajhti nahi. Actually use mere bina kahi jane ki aadat nahi hai na. You don't worry main shreya ko mana kar dungi." _Purvi said very sweetly_.

"Thanks, but main chahta hu ki tum use koi bahana karke mana kar do, warna wo tumhare bina jane ke liye bilkul taiyar nahi hogi, aur use please ye mat batana ki maine tumhe mana kiya aane ko." _Daya said looking at her_

Purvi smiled at him,"han han, wo sab tum mujhpe chod do, main manage kar lungi. Aur han achhe se propose Karna han meri shreya ko, she already loves you so much, kabhi mana nahi karegi."

 _Daya thanked her with a smile and left._

 _Next day shreya became ready in a beautiful black one piece.. Did a light make up and came at purvi's home. But she became furious when purvi refused to come and join them._

"Ab ye kya bakwas karne lagi tu, kyun nahi chalegi humate sath." _Shreya asked throwing her purse on the bed._

"Shreya, maine kaha na main nahi aa sakti." _Purvi said avoiding an eye contact with her._

"Aur maine pucha kyun?" _Shreya asked holding her by her shoulders._

 _Purvi removed her grip_ , "shreya wo actually aaj, Prateek ke mom dad aa rahe hain dinner pe. To main bahar kaise ja sakti hu."

 _Shreya opened her mouth in shock_ , "what? Prateek ke mom dad, aise achanak se kaise? Aur prateek?" _shreya asked in disbelief._

"Wo thoda busy the, next week aayenge." _Purvi said without looking at her._

 _Shreya thought for a moment_ , "hmm...prateek ji next week aayenge, aaj mom dad ko akele bheja hai, kya baat hai purvi, kahi wo log apni bahu ko ghar to nahi le Jana chahte." _Shreya said winking at her._

"Aisa kuch nahi hai shreya, jab prateek mujhe dekhne aaya tha, maine tabhi bol diya tha ki jab tak mera college khatam nahi ho jata, aur mujhe koi job nahi mil jati , main shadi nahi karne wali. Aur uncle auntie ko bhi is par koi aitraj nahi. Wo bas ek formal dinner ke liye aa rahe hain. Aise me maa mujhe bahar jane ko bilkul allow nahi karegi." _Purvi said looking at shreya._

"Hmm...theek hai, phir to mujhe akele hi Jana padega. Socha tha dher sari masti karenge, mera to ab mood bhi nahi hai tere bina jane ko." _shreya said sadly._

"Achha rehne de badi aayi, mood nahi hai jane ko.. Huhh...itna ban than ke jaise mere liye hi aayi thi." _Purvi said hitting her head_.

"Oh come on yaar, bas jara sa to makeup kiya hai." _Shreya said setting her hair._

"Achha ab bas kar, drama queen, ja daya wait kar raha hoga." _Purvi said smiling._

"Ha..aur tu prateek ji ka phone aaye to bolna, main unse bahut naraj hu." _Shreya said making a face._

"Wo next week aane wale hain, tu khud bol dena." _Purvi said pushing her outside._

 _Shreya hugged her and left._

 _Purvi was feeling very bad. First time in her life, she lied to her sister like bestie. But she smiled that she had got someone special who loves her more than she does._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** that's all for now. Hope you guys liked it.

Many of you suggested to pair purvi with Rajat and some other officers.. but guys there is no scope for any couple like Rajvi, sachvi etc etc, other than Dareya in the story.

So I thought to use my own character Prateek. He is a good looking gentleman. :-)

So you guys saw just a glimpse of daya's possession for shreya. He doesn't even like her friend purvi to stay near her. Purvi is thinking it's just because he wanted to spend some time alone with shreya, but soon she will be introduced to more possessive sides of daya towards shreya.

TBHML will be updated tomorrow and Hate Story on Sunday if everything goes well.

Till then stay tuned and…

Keep loving dareya..

Love you all ,

.

Aapki

Geet


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Shreya reached at the garden. She selected an isolated place near the lake and sat down. She was getting bore, so started throwing the pebbles into the lake._

 _After sometimes daya too reached there. He spotted shreya and came near her._

"Hi, shreya... Sorry, thoda late hogaya. Well, purvi nahi dikhai de rahi." _He asked sitting beside her._

 _Shreya greeted him with a smile,_ "nahi, wo nahi aayi" _she said sadly_ , "wo prateek ke mom dad aa rahe hai na dinner pe, to, isliye use ghar pe rukna pada." _She told sadly._

 _Before daya could ask about prateek, shreya said_ , "are, tumhe to bataya nahi prateek ke bare me." _She said and started telling him the full story, how purvi got engaged with prateek and their families arranged their marriage._

 _Daya was not at all interested in those stories. He thought they will spend some good time together talking about themselves. But shreya was just talking about purvi, purvi and purvi. Daya was fed up, but was reluctantly nodding and smiling hearing her talks._

"Shreya, kya hum, purvi ke alawa kuch aur baate kare?" _He said finally._

"Oh...sorry, main bhi na. Han to daya, apni family ke bare me batao na kuch." _Shreya said smiling._

"Family? Huhh!" _Daya smirked_. " mere ghar me total 6 log hain. Main, dad, unki wife, unka beta, unki bahu, aur unki beti." _He said throwing the stones into the lake._

 _Shreya looked at him confusingly,_ "tumhare dad aur unki wife matlab? Tumhari maa na...

 _Daya cut her in between_ , "meri maa nahi, mere dad ki dusri wife! Meri maa is duniya me nahi hai, 6 saal ka tha main, jab wo mujhe chodke bahut door chali gayi." _Daya said sadly looking into blank._

 _Shreya felt sorry, she squeezed His hand_ , "I am sorry daya! But kya tum apni step mom aur unke bachho ko pasand nahi karte?" _She asked placing her hand on his shoulder_.

"Please, shreya, kuch aur baate kare?" _Daya said angrily._

 _Shreya became silent. Data looked at her and smiled. He held her hand,_ "I am sorry shreya. "

 _Shreya smiled and they started chatting merrily._

 _They were talking when daya said,_ "shreya, tumhe nahi lagta tumhara surname tumhare naam ke sath suit nahi karta. SHREYA BAJAJ..ajeeb lagta hai na bolne me." _Daya said mischievously looking at her._

 _Shreya glared at him. Daya continued._

"Aur mera surname dekho, Shetty...kitna sweet hai. Tum apna surname change kyun nahi karleti, Bajaj hatakar Shetty kyun nahi jod leti. Shreya Shetty, kitna achha lagta hai na sunne me." _He said looking deep into her eyes._

 _Shreya looked at him and smiled knowing his intentions. She nodded her head_ , "ok, chalo tumhare kehne pe main apna surname change to karlu. Par naam me kuch dum hona chahiye. You know Bajaj matlab, toppers...Aur Shetty matlab, back benchers! " _she said making faces._

 _Daya frowned_ , "achha, itna guman hai apne topper hone ka, agar main tumhe beat kar du to. Tumse jyada percentage laun to."

 _Shreya looked at him in disbelief_ , "impossible, aisa kabhi nahi ho sakta."

 _Daya moved his face closer to her,_ "aur ho gaya to."

 _Shreya looked at him for a second,_ "to main apna surname change kar lungi." _She said smilingly looking into his eyes._

 _Daya came more closer_ , "soch lo, mujhse shart lagaogi, haar jaogi."

 _Shreya too moved a little closer to him_ , "shayad is baar harna hi chahti hu main."

 _They both kept staring at each other. Shreya intertwined her fingers with his. Both were just lost in each other._

 _Meanwhile some scoundrels came there. They saw daya and shreya lost in each other and started passing cheap comments and slangs._

"Bhai aisa kadak maal apne shehar me kab aaya"

 _Daya and shreya broke the eyelock and looked at those guys. Shreya glared at them but in response she received some more dirty looks. She decided to ignore them and turned her face._

"Daya, kahi aur chalte hain." _She said holding his hand but daya's glare was fixed on those scoundrels._

"Madam, dress thodi jyada lambi ho gayi."

 _Shreya pulled her dress downwards feeling uncomfortable. Daya noticed that and he moved towards those boys._

 _Shreya stopped him holding his hand_ , "daya, please, just ignore them. Hum chalte hain yaha se."

"Kya hero, gussa aa raha hai kya? Aise kyun ghoor raha hai. Abey itna badhiya maal lekar akele kya enjoy karna, chal sath me party karte hain." _Said one of them with a cheap smile._

 _It was enough for daya. His blood was already boiling. He folded his sleeves and rushed to them._

"Daya... Please jane do." _Shreya tried to stop him but he removed her grip from his arm and moved towards those bad guys._

 _He caught one of them and offered a solid punch on His face damaging his nose._

"Kya bola tune? You bastard, Teri himmat bhi kaise hui shreya ki teraf aankh uthakar dekhne ki" _he started beating him, harshly._

 _Shreya was scared seeing daya fighting. She was shouting continuously to stop, but daya was not in a mood to spare them so easily. He kept on beating them. Soon people gathered there, but none of them tried to stop the fighting._

 _They were 4-5 men and daya was alone. They attacked him together. But still daya was enough for them. Within some more minutes they all ran away except one, who used slangs for shreya. Daya was beating him like mad. The man started bleeding from his nose and mouth. Daya too was injured in the fight but he did not care of his wounds._

"daya, please leave him. Chod do use." _Shreya shouted loudly. But daya was beating him like insane._

"main tujhe batata hu tune kitni badi galti ki hai. Aur aaj main tujhe aisi saja dunga na ki tu to kya, koi bhi kameena kisi bhi ladki se badtameeji karne se pehle sau baar sochega." _Daya roared in anger. He turned behind and picked up a large heavy stone from the surroundings. He came to him with the stone in his hand._

"nahi…nahiii…chod do mujhe, mujhse galti ho gayi. Maaf kar do bhai, pair padta hu, mujhe mat maaro." _The man started pleading holding daya's feet._

"kabhi nahi, tujh jaise kameene ko main kabhi maaf nahi kar sakta." _Daya said and he was about to hit him with that stone, but at the same time shreya ran to him and hugged him tightly hiding her face in his chest._

"nahi daya please, tumhe meri kasam. Chod do use. Tum iske gande khoon se apna hath kyun rangna chahte ho. just leave him." _Shreya said hugging him tightly._

 _Daya looked at shreya and then at that man. He threw the stone aside and hugged shreya back. Just then some constables reached there and they arrested that man lying on the ground. The people gathered there gave their statements in support of daya. The constables left with that man and all the people moved from there leaving daya and shreya alone._

 _Shreya separated and looked at daya. His forehead was bleeding. She took out her handkerchief and placed on his wound. Her eyes were filled with tears._

 _Daya rubbed her tears_ , "shreya, tum ro kyun rahi ho?"

 _Shreya wiped the blood from his forehead_. "kya jarurat thi itni maar peet karne ki han?kitna khoon nikal raha hai. Kaise paglo ki terah peet rahe the tum use"

"he deserves that" _daya said angrily._

"daya, aise comments to hum ladkiyon ko almost roj hi sunne padte hain. to kya sab ke sath tum aise maar peet karte rahoge. Kis kis ko maroge." _she said tiredly looking at him._

"har us insaan ko jisne tumhe koi bhi harm pahuchane ki koshish ki. Meri aankho ke samne koi tumhare sath is terah ki badtameeji karega to main chupchap khada hokar dekhuga nahi. I will kill that bastard you know." _Daya said with reddened eyes._

 _Shreya gave him an helpless look_. " agar main tumhe nahi rokti to kya tum sach me use jaan se maar dete."

"aur nahi to kya, uski kismet achhi thi , lekin agar dobara kisi ne aisa kuch kiya na to main tumhari kasam ki bhi koi parwaah nahi karunga. Jaan se maar dunga main use, samjhi tum." _Daya said tightening his fist._

"shut up daya! Kya mere liye khooni ban jaoge tum? Jail jana chahte ho?" _shreya said irritatingly._

"I don't care" _daya said carelessly._

 _Shreya looked at him for a moment_ , "tumhara dimag kharab ho gaya hai. Chalo ghar chalo." _She said dragging him with her._

 _Shreya met purvi and told her all that whatever happened that day._

"kya, daya ko itna gussa aa gaya, wo use jaan se marne wala tha." _Purvi asked shockingly._

"han…sach kahu to us din daya ka gussa dekhkar mujhe bhi bahut dar lag rahi thi. Agar main sahi waqt pe use nahi rokti to usne wakai us aadmi ko jaan se maar diya hota." _Shreya said with horrified expressions._

"hmm..chalo jo kuch bhi hua. Use ek baat to pata chal gayi, ki daya tujhse bahut pyar karta hai, paglo ki terah." _Purvi said smiling._

 _Shreya blushed slightly and smiled_ , "I know."

 _From that day shreya started loving him even more. They both were madly in love and whole college was aware of this. The session was about to end._

 _Finally came the day of result. Shreya never used to go and check her marks. She used to be assured that she is the topper. That day too she did not go to check her rank. She sent purvi for that. Purvi returned with a sad face._

"kya hua purvi, tera result?" _shreya asked seeing her sad._

" shreya….mera to humesha ki terah 80% hai,but…tera…" _purvi paused._

"han mera kya? Kya hua bata na jaldi." _Shreya asked anxiously._

"tere marks 98 % hain….but…" _purvi sadi and again paused._

 _Shreya jumped in happiness_ , "what! Ninty eight percent! Really….but tu itni sad kyun hai?" _she asked confusingly._

"tere marks bhale hi 98 % hain, but is baar topper koi aur hai." _Purvi said revealing the suspense._

 _Shreya was shocked_. " kya? Kaun hai?Mujhse jyada marks kiske aa sakte hain? kaun hai jisne mujhe beat kiya?" _she shouted angrily._

"daya…" _purvi said in a calm voice_ , " 98.5 % , tera bank bencher to chupa rustam nikla." _Purvi said in disbelief._

 _As shreya got to know that daya is the first ranker, she remembered that bet and the next moment her lips curved in a broad smile. Purvi was confused seeing her smiling._

"shreya tu theek to hai na." _purvi asked patting her shoulder._

"main abhi aayi." _She said and left from there._

 _She went and found daya surrounded with other students. He was busy in receiving their congratulations. He spotted shreya there and gave her a victorious smile. Shreya too smiled in return and signalled him to come in side._

 _Daya asked an excuse and moved in an isolated corner with shreya._

"hmm…to who is the topper now?" _daya asked with a victorious grin._

 _Shreya was just smiling at him. She forwarded her hand towards him_ , "congratulations!"

 _Daya looked at her hand and smirked_ , "sirf congratulations se kaam nahi chalne wala. Are sirf top nahi kiya hai maine, shreya bajaja ko haraya hai. Itni badi shart jeeti hai. Kuch special treat to milni chahiye na" _he said pulling her closer_.

 _Shreya looked into his eyes. She raised her head balancing herself on her heels and approached his lips. She cupped his face and started kissing him lovingly. Daya too pulled her closer and they continued the kiss._

 _Meanwhile purvi came there in search of shreya. She spotted them kissing each other. She immediately turned closing her eyes._ " aham…aham"

 _Both daya and shreya broke the kiss and separated from each other._

"shreya ye kya hai han? To tum dono ab college me hi shuru ho gaye? Khullam khulla han?" _purvi said with a mischievous smile._

 _Shreya looked at daya and then at purvi. She blushed and ran to purvi. She held her hand and was about to move when daya shouted from behind._

" shreya, naam kab tak badal rahi ho?"

 _Shreya just smiled in reply and ran away from there with purvi, who was totally confused. Later shreya told everything to purvi about their bet and daya's indirect proposal._

"oho….to isliye tu second rank lakar bhi muskuraye ja rahi thi." _Purvi teased her_. "to finally 98 above wala koi mil hi gaya tujhe, to tu uncle se daya ke bare me kab baat kar rahi hai." _Purvi asked._

"aaj hi." _Shreya exclaimed in happiness._

 _Shreya was extremely happy thinking about her future with daya. She was sure that her father won't say a no to daya because after all he is first ranker. But everything went just opposite as shreya thought. Hearing that shreya is second ranker this time her father burst out on her._

"ye main kya sun raha hu shreya? Second rank?Sharm aannichahiye tumhe? Aur tum yaha mere samne khadi hokar itni kushi se mujhe ye bata rahi ho ki tum second aayi ho,aur us ladke ki tareef kiye ja rahi ho." _shouted Mr. Bajaj._

"dad…sirf point five per cent marks kam hain mere. Kya fark padta hai. And daya deserves that. He is so hardworking and intelligent too." _Shreya tried to make her father calm down. She was about to talk to him about her relationship with daya but her father already said something that shook her from the core._

" Shreya, Mr Rai tumhe apne ghar ki bahu banana chahte hain. wo humari company ke 35% ke partner bhi hain. unka beta US me job karta hai. 3 lakh ka package hai tareef ki thi maine unse tumhari aur tumne sab mitti me mila diya. Lekin phir bhi Mr Rai tumhe apne bête ke liye select kar chuke hain. next week unka beta wapas india aa raha hai. Humne decide kiya hai ki next week hi tum dono ki engagement hogi." _Her father told her sternly._

 _Shreya was taken aback_. "dad! Ye aap kya kehrahe se pehle to aapne kabhi aisi koi baat nahi ki. Achank se aapne itna bada decision kaise le liya, wo bhi bina mujhse puche?"

"tumse kya puchna, itna bada khandan hai, itna bada business hai unka, itne achhe log hain, problem kya hai tumhari? Ab to tumhari studies bhi complete ho gayi hain. agar tum shadi ke baad job karna chahti ho to usse bhi unhe koi problem nahi hai" _her father said glaring at her._

"problem ye hai dad, ki main….main.. daya se shadi karna chahti hu. we love each other." _Shreya said gathering some courage._

" what the hell are you saying shreya? Love…my foot. Kya hai kya us do kaudi ke ladke ke paas, jo tum usse shadi karna chahti ho. meri baat kaan kholakar sun lo. Tumhari shadi sirf Mr Rai ke bête se hi hogi, samjh gayi tum. No more arguments. Agar tum us ladke se dobara mili to ye uske liye achha nahi hoga." _he said warning him with red eyes._

"dad!" _shreya started crying._

"bas…now move, aur han kuch dino baad tumhare campus selection ke liye interviews hai na, go and prepare for that. Aur us ladke ka bhoot apne dimag se nikal do. Uski wajeh se hi tum first se second rank pe aa gayi. Ab interviews me bhi tumhari performance kharab hui na to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga, got that?" _her father warned her with his index finger and left leaving her in tears._

 _Shreya's dreams were shattered in a moment and she could not do anything except crying. She knew that she can't dare to go against her father._

 _She did not talk to daya and purvi much about that matter and pretended to be busy in preparations. In interviews she could not do well as she was so upset._

 _daya came running to shreya and purvi._

"shreya, mera selction ho gaya hai. Aur package bhi bahut achha mil raha hai, tumhara kya hua?" _daya asked happily hoping for a good result._

 _Shreya didn't reply. She started sobbing silently. Daya was confused , he looked at purvi for answer. Purvi looked at him and nodded in no._

"daya, Shreya ne lowest score kiya hai. Pata nahi kya ho gaya tha ise. GD me kuch bol hi nahi payi. She is not selected." _Purvi told sadly._

 _Daya looked at shreya who was silently crying. Daya heaved a sigh and put a hand on shreya's shoulder_. "It's alright shreya, aur bhi bahut si opportunities hain tumhare paas. Tumhari rank itni achhi hai…koi na koi jab to mil hi jayegi." _He was saying but shreya jerked his hand and ran away rubbing her tears._

 _Daya was shocked with her behaviour. He turned to purvi_ , "purvi, baat kya hai. Shreya kis baat ko lekar itni upset hai jo wo achha perform nahi kar payi."

 _Purvi nodded her head_ , "mujhe kuch nahi pata daya, usne mujhe bhi kuch nahi bataya."

"main abhi baat karta hu use. Main dekh raha hu, kuch dino se wo bahut ajeeb behave kar rahi hai. Koi problem hai to tumheya mujhe, batana chahiye tha na." _daya said in disappointment and ran after shreya to find out the reason behind her tears._

 _Purvi was standing there alone lost somewhere. She was feeling really bad for her best friend but she too was helpless._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: hope you guys still remember this story. That's why I didn't write recaps. I was so busy in my previous stories that I totally side-lined this one. But now as I am about to finish my two of the currently running stories, I'll update this one regularly.**

 **Don't feel lazy typing a review. Please tell me how it was.**

 **See you all soon with my other updates.**

 **Till then, stay tuned and…**

 **Keep loving our Daya-Shreya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Daya approached shreya and asked the matter._

"Shreya, please bolo baat kya hai? Kis baat ko lekar tum itni upset ho? Kya hua hai? Kam se kam mujhe to batao!" _Daya requested holding her by her shoulders._

 _Shreya broke down into tears. She told him her father's decision. Daya was disheartened._

"I am really sorry daya! Main apne dad ke against nahi ja sakti. Mujhe usi ladke se shadi karni hogi, jisse dad bolenge. Mujhe maaf kar do daya. Mere naam ke sath tumhara naam kabhi nahi Jud sakta!" _Shreya said joining her hands in front of him._

 _Daya's heart was broken into innumerable pieces. His eyes were filled with tears. He held shreya's hand_ , "I understand shreya. Main tumhe tumhare dad ke against jane ko kabhi nahi kahunga. Main janta hu ki tum mujhse bahut pyar karti ho. Mere liye yahi bahut badi baat hai. Main jee lunga sari zindagi. Lekin tum mujhe vishwas dilao ki tum kisi aur ke sath khush reh logi. " _daya said cupping her face._

 _Shreya looked into his eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks_ , "main reh lungi daya!" _She said looking away and left from there leaving a broken daya behind her._

 _The same evening shreya was sitting in her room lost somewhere. When purvi entered her room. She was looking frightened._

"Shreya..." _Purvi called her._

 _Shreya wiped her tears,_ "purvi tum yaha? Kya baat hai, tum itni ghabrai hui kyun ho?"

"Shreya... wo...da...daya.." _Purvi' voice trembled._

"Han...kya hua daya ko?" _Shreya asked worriedly._

"Shreya, daya tried to kill himself. Usne apne hath ki nas kaat li hai. Hospital me hai wo. He is critical." _Purvi told in a broken voice._

 _As shreya heard the news, the earth slipped under her feet. She was frozen on her place,_ "what? Nahi ...aisa nahi ho sakta. Daya ko kuch nahi ho sakta." _Shreya uttered and the next moment ran out of the house, followed by purvi._

 _They immediately reached hospital, and then in daya's ward._

 _Shreya saw daya was lying there unconscious. Daya's family was sitting outside._

 _Daya's mom (stepmother) came to shreya_ , "tum shreya ho?"

 _Shreya nodded her head._

 _Daya's mom started crying in front of her_ , "dekho beta, daya ne apna kya haal kar liya hai. Uske paas se ye note mila. Isme tumhara naam likha hai usne. Usne likha hai ki, wo tumse door rehkar jinda nahi rehna chahta."

 _Shreya took the note with trembling hand and read it. She threw it aside and ran to daya._

 _She cupped His face,_ "daya ye kya kar liya tumne. Please aankhe kholo daya! " s _hreya started crying in front of him._

 _Daya opened his eyes slowly and looked at shreya,_ "shreya" _he called her softly._

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "daya, thank god! Tumhe hosh aa gaya. Ye kya kiya tumne daya? Kyun kiya aisa? Tumne to kaha tha tum jee loge mere bina. Phir ye sab kya hai.?" _Shreya asked crying all the while._

 _Daya smiled painfully_ , "kehne ko to keh diya tha maine shreya. Lekin jab baad me maine socha ki tum mujhse door ja rahi ho. Kisi aur ke paas to main khud ko sambhal nahi paya shreya. Tum nahi janti tum mere liye mere jeene ki ek wajeh ban chuki thi, aur kuch nahi hai tumhare alawa meri zindagi me. Nahi hoga mujhse shreya. Nahi jeena chahta main tumhare bina!" _Daya said and some tears came out of his eyes._

 _Shreya cried her heart out,_ "daya... Aur tumhe kya lagta hai, tumhe khokar main jee paungi. Tumse door reh sakti hu daya, par itni bhi door mat jao mujhse!" _She said and hugged him._

 _Meanwhile the doctor came there and asked shreya to move. Shreya came out of the ward dipped in tears._

 _Daya's mom came to shreya._

"Shreya, main daya ki sauteli maa hu, lekin maine use humesha apne bete jaisa samjha hai. Wo alag baat hai ki wo aaj tak mujhe accept nahi kar paya. Wo hum sab se nafrat karta hai yaha tak ki apne dad se bhi. Wo sirf apni maa se pyar karta hai Jo is duniya me nahi hain. Use lagta hai ki maine uski maa ka hak cheena hai. Humesha chup chap aur akela sa rehta hai. Ek alag hi duniya hai uski.

Lekin jab se tum aayi ho uski life me, wo badal gaya hai. Hasne laga hai, khush rehne laga hai. Kyunki use lagta hai ki tum usse bahut pyar karti ho. Jaise uski maa karti thi.

Aur shreya agar tum bhi use chodkar chali gayi na to wo ek baar phir toot jayega. Tumne dekha usne apni zindagi khatam karne ki koshish ki, kyunki use yahi lagta hai ki, koi usse pyar nahi karta. Sab use chodkar chale jate hain.

Please shreya, main tumhare samne hath jodti hu. Daya ko chodkar kahi mat jao. Warna wo apni jaan de dega. Duniya yahi kahegi ki sauteli maa use pyar nahi de Saki. Use sambhal nahi Saki. Please mat jao use chodkar!" _Daya's mom pleaded in front of shreya joining her hands._

 _Shreya wiped her tears and held her hands,_ "auntie! Don't cry! I promise, main daya ko chodkar kahi nahi jaungi. Main humesha uske sath rahugi. Use khokar to main bhi nahi jee sakti." _She said and hugged daya's mom._

 _Shreya had decided to go against her father. She waited for daya's recovery and they got married in presence of daya's family. Shreya's family was not with her but purvi was there._

 _After getting married shreya along with daya came to her parents to get their blessings but her father didn't allow her to even enter the house._

"Tumhari himmat bhi kaise hui shreya, mere decision ke against jakar is ladke se shadi karne ki. Tumne ek jhatke me mera naam mitti me mila diya. Just get out of here and don't ever show me your face again. Aaj se meri koi beti nahi. Mar gayi tum mer liye. Is ghar ke darwaje tumhare liye humesha humesha ke liye band ho chuke hain. Kabhi mudkar yaha wapas mat aana. Main bhi dekhta hu tum is ladke ke sath khush kaise rehti ho. Bahut pachtaogi tum, bahut pachtaogi! Meri baat yaad rakhna." _Shreya's father said with angry and hurt expressions._

 _Shreya's eyes were filled with tears_ , "alright dad, main aapki baat ko galat sabit karke dikhaugi. Main sirf daya ke sath hi khush reh sakti hu. Maine bilkul sahi decision liya hai. Main kabhi nahi pachtaugi. Pyar aur khushiyan kya hoti hain, wo daya ne mujhe sikhaya hai, aapne to bas humesha apna naam uncha karne ke liye mera use kiya hai. 101 degree ka bukhar hone par bhi aap mujhe school bhejte the, ki kahi mere marks kam na aa jaye. Aapki khushi ke liye, aapka naam uncha karne ke liye, ek machine bana diya tha aapne mujhe. Zindagi jeena hi bhool gayi thi main. Par daya ne wapas mujhe zindagi jeene sikhaya hai. Main uske sath bahut khush rahugi dad. Hum to bas aapka ashirvad lene aaye the. Lekin koi baat nahi, aap shauk se darwaja band kar leejiye, mujhe koi jarurat nahi hai aapke paas wapas aane ki. Aapke uncha naam, ye daulat shohrat, ye business, ye shano-shaukat sab aapko hi Mubarak ho. Meri zindagi me ab daya hai aur mujhe ab kisi aur cheeje ki jarurat nahi." _Shreya replied her dad angrily and left from there with daya._

 _On the other hand daya's family welcomed shreya warmly and heartily accepted her in their family._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _Daya was lying on the bed. Shreya came there with his medicine_.

"Daya ye lo, dawa kha lo" _shreya said giving him the tablets._

"Shreya, I am fine, ab dawa ki jarurat nahi hai mujhe" _daya said making faces._

"Daya, ye vitamin ki tablets hain. Tumhara kitna blood loss hua tha. You are still weak, you need it. Come on!" _Shreya said and forcefully made him to take the medicine._

 _Shreya turned to go but daya caught her wrist and pulled in his arms._

"Kaha ja rahi ho? Wife ho tum meri. dawa khilane ke alawa aur bhi kuch responsibility hoti hai na apne pati ke liye." _Daya said wrapping his hands around her waist._

"Pata hai, meri responsibility hai tumhara khayal rakhna, wahi to kar rahi hu" _shreya said teasing him._

"Sirf khayal rakhna aur pyar Karna nahi?" _Daya said leaning over her._

"Dayaaaa..." _shreya said smiling and moved closer to him._

 _They were heading for a kiss when shreya's cellphone started ringing. She pushed daya away and went and received the call. It was purvi._

"Han purvi! Han baba main bilkul theek hu. Aur daya bhi ekdum theek hai. Tu kabhi aana Milne. " _shreya was talking to purvi but daya was frowning at her. Unaware of that shreya continued talking._

"Han purvi, I know mom dad mujhse naraj hain. But aakhir kab tak naraj rahenge. Mujhe pura vishwas hai ek na ek din wo apna gusse bhool kar humare rishte ko jaroor accept karenge. Aur waise bhi daya ki family bahut sweet hai. Wo sab mujhse bahut pyar karte hain. Palko pe bithakar rakhte hain mujhe. Main yaha bahut khush hu purvi."

 _Daya was making faces. Shreya finished her call and came to daya._

"Mom dad ne to mujhse sare rishte tod liye. Thank God, kam se purvi hai, mujhse baat karne ke liye, mera haalchal lene ke liye. She makes me feel that, Mera bhi koi apna hai, jise meri fikar hai." _Shreya said smiling._

"Achha, kyun main nahi hu! Mujhe tumhari fikar nahi" _daya said taunting her._

"Offo daya, tum bhi na, maine aisa kab kaha?" _Shreya said and moved near him. She kissed his cheeks and cupped his face. Both were lost in each other. Shreya moved to kiss his lips but at the same time daya's mom called shreya as she needed something._

 _Shreya left daya and moved to attend her mother in law._

 _This made daya again annoyed._

"Samajh me nahi aata shreya ke liye main jyada important hu ya mere gharwale. Jab dekho unke peeche lagi rehti hai." _Daya said rolling his eyes in anger._

 _Actually daya's problem was that he didn't want to share shreya' love and care with anyone. He wanted her to live only for him. Shreya's attachment with anyone else either with her friend purvi or with her in-laws was not acceptable for daya. He felt shreya is giving more importance to them. He wanted such a place, such a world where there is nobody else except him and shreya. he did not want anyone disturbing them. He was not liking the way shreya was giving more attention to his family than him_

 _While shreya was just playing the role of a good daughter in law and sister in law by taking care of her in-laws. She was trying to improve daya's relation wuth his step mother and siblings. She had not even a slightest idea that daya is taking all this in a wrong way._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: a short chapter this time.**

 **Will update soon.**

 **Stay tuned and...**

 **Keep loving dareya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Daya joined his new job. Whole day he used to be busy in his office, at work. He used to come back late evening, have the meal served by shreya and then go to sleep and again get up early in the morning and repeat the routine. He was not getting proper time to spend with shreya. He used to make a phone call to her during his lunchtime everyday but that was just like a drop of water for the person who wants to hold the ocean._

 _On the other side shreya loved him from heart but she lacked the kind of obsession daya had for her. She was enjoying her new life. She had got a really caring and loving mother in law, a soft hearted father in law ,a sweet natured sister in law and a cute and jolly, younger brother in law. Shreya had developed a strong attachment with them. She was getting that love and affection from her in laws she always longed to get from her parents actually. She always wished a kind of family like that. She was thankful to daya for giving her such a lovely family._

 _One fine Saturday, daya got a day off. He brought two movie tickets and arranged a candle light dinner for shreya and him in a costly restaurant of the town. He asked shreya to make a time for a day out. Shreya was really excited for that. She shared the news with everyone._

"Shreya beta, ye to bahut achhi baat hai. Shadi ke baad se tum dono kahi ghumne nahi gaye. Daya to office me hi uljha rehta hai. I am really happy for you both. Go and enjoy." _Shreya's mother in law said happily._

"How romantic bhabhi, aap shadi ke baad pehli baar bhaiya ke sath bahar ja rahi ho. Main aap ko taiyar karungi. If you don't mind!" _Shreya's sister in law requested to do her make up._

"Why not Rachna, main bhi tumhe kehne wali thi makeup ke liye!" _Shreya said smiling._

 _Rachna smiled and took her inside. She did her makeup. Shreya wore a black sari with golden embroidery. Bangles, earrings and all the jeweleries. She made her hair in a tight bun and left two flicks dancing on her cheeks. She used a dark red lipstick and a tiny bindi._

"Wow, bhabhi! You look gorgeous!" _Rachna said after finishing shreya's makeup._

 _Shreya observed herself in the mirror_. "Rachna, thoda jyada nahi ho gaya makeup. I mean main koi badi party me nahi ja rahi hu. Movie dekhna ja rahi hu. Mujhe odd lag raha hai" _shreya said looking unhappy with her look._

 _Rachna's expressions changed to a sad one_ , "bhabhi, maine to yahi sochkar makeup kiya tha ki bhaiya ko pasand aayega. Aapki nayi nayi shadi hui hai, to nayi dulhan jaisi dikhni chahiye na aap, isliye. But its ok, agar aapko pasand nahi aaya to aap change kar leejiye." _She said with a sad smile._

 _Shreya felt bad for her,_ "are nahi Rachna, mera wo matlab nahi tha. Main to bas aise hi, anyway, main change nahi kar rahi baba, its fine. Main aise hi jaungi ab khush! Chalo smile do" _shreya said holding her chin._

 _Rachna gave a broad smile to her. Shreya too smiled and hugged her. Meanwhile daya called her. As shreya went in front of him, daya looked her from toe to head. He was stunned seeing her. Shreya found daya staring at her without blinking, she thought he is impressed._

"Kya hua, aise kya dekh rahe ho? Kaisi lag rahi hu?" _She asked shyly._

 _Daya wanted to say something but he had not much time._ "bahut achhi lag rahi ho, now let's go" _he said and they headed for the theater._

"Daya, I am so happy. Hum pehli baar movie ke liye ja rahe hain aur phir candle light dinner. So sweet of you!" _Shreya said kissing on his left cheek sitting beside him in the car._

 _Daya just smiled and concentrated on the road. They stopped at the signal. daya spotted a man on a bike stopped beside his car was peeping inside the car and staring at shreya. Daya glared at him but he noticed everyone passing through his car was not leaving any chance to stare at shreya. Daya frowned and asked shreya to close the window._

 _They reached at the theater. The movie started within a couple of minutes. They occupied their seats and started watching the movie._

 _Shreya got engrossed in the movie but daya was not much interested in it. He looked at shreya and smiled seeing her happy. Meanwhile he spotted the people sitting around were stealing glances at shreya. Daya gritted his teeth and tried to ignore them._

"Bhai saab picture udhar chal rahi hai, idhar nahi" _he said glaring at the man sitting in front of him who was staring at shreya again and again turning his neck behind._

 _The man stopped staring at shreya, but he was not the only one. Daya tightened his fist when he heard someone saying._

"Abey, idhar dekh, usse hot heroine to idhar baithi hai. Haye kya gajab lipstick lagai hai."

 _Daya heard some more whispers about shreya._

 _His blood started boiling. He just got up and caught shreya's hand._

"Shreya, chalo yaha se!" _He said pulling her hand._

 _Shreya was shocked with his sudden act_ , "daya, kya hua, abhi to interval bhi nahi hua, kaha ja rahe ho. Mujhe movie dekhni hai"

"To the hell with your movie. Maine kaha chalo yaha se" _daya shouted and dragged her outside the hall._

"Daya, what's wrong with you? Mera hath chodo, dard ho raha hai." _Shreya asked while coming outside the theater._

 _Daya said nothing and kept on dragging her roughly with him to the parking. He pushed her in the car and drove off._

"Daya, problem kya hai, kuch bolo to aakhir baat kya hai. Tumhe kya ho gaya achanak se? Movie beech me chodkar kyun aa gaye?" _Shreya continued asking but daya didn't bother to reply. He kept on driving angrily._

 _They reached at home. Daya came out of the car and pulled shreya outside by holding her wrist tightly. He dragged her inside with him._

"Daya, kya kar rahe ho , leave me," _shreya shouted._

 _Daya's mom, his brother and Rachna all came outside hearing shreya's voice. They were shocked seeing daya's angry avatar. They all shot a helpless glance at shreya._

 _Daya dragged shreya to their room. He came inside and pushed her on the bed and closed the door._

 _Shreya looked at him while caressing her wrist. His fingers had left their impressions on her skin_. "Daya kuch bologe tum?"

"Main bolu? Han, main kya bolu shreya, tum bolo? Kya hai ye sab? Ye dark lipstick, ye bade bade earrings? Kya hai ye sab? Hum movie dekhne gaye the ya kisi ki shadi me? Itne loud makeup Ki kya jarurat thi? " _daya yelled at her._

"Bas itni si baat pe itna drama karne ki kya jarurat hai daya! Rachna ne itne pyar se mera makeup kiya. Aur tumne bhi to kaha tha ki main bahut achhi lag rahi hu!" _shreya said in a calm voice._

 _Hearing His step sister's name daya became angrier_ , "wow! Rachna! To Rachna ka kiya dhara hai ye sab? You know what, she is such a stupid girl. Lekin tum, tum apna dimag use nahi kar sakti? Tumhe samajh me nahi aata kya sahi hai kya galat?"

 _Shreya took a sigh,_ "daya calm down! Rachna ne ye sab tumhare liye kiya. Tumhe black color pasand hai, isliye mujhe black sari pehanne ko kaha. Taki tumhe pasand aaye. Uska dil kaise tod deti, mana karke? Usne ye sab tumhe khush karne ke liye kiya aur tum usi pe bhadak rahe ho. And she is not stupid, she is very sweet!" _Shreya said glaring back at him._

 _Daya caught her arm tightly_ , "Ok, meri pasand ka itna khayal hai to ek baat sun lo, dobara pehanna to sirf mere liye, mujhe dikhane ke liye na ki bahar jakar numaish karne ke liye. Raste me sab tumhe ghoor rahe hain, theater me sab ghoor rahe hain, movie kam dekh rahe hain aur tumhe jyada dekh rahe hain. Tumhe pata hai na, tumhe koi bhi ghoorta hai to mere dil me aag lag jati hai. Mujhse bilkul bardasht nahi hota shreya. You are mine, tum sirf meri ho, aur tumhe dekhne ka hak sirf mera hai, samjhi tum!" _Daya said looking into her eyes with his anger filled stare._

"Aahh...daya, hath chodo!" _Shreya said feeling pain under his tight grip._

 _But daya didn't care, he continued shouting at her_ ,"Tumhe pata bhi hai log kya kya bol rahe the tumhare bare me? Tum to movie dekh rahi thi, suna to hoga nahi kuch, lekin maine suna sab kuch! Maine kaise bardasht kiya ,main hi janta hu, warna khoon kar deta un sabke! Tum chahti kya ho shreya, khooni ban jaun main tumhare liye!" _He said tightening his grip._

 _Shreya felt immense pain in his arm. Tears escaped from her eyes_."daya I am sorry! Please chodo!"

 _Daya left her with a jerk. But he was still burning in rage._

 _Shreya was sobbing and daya was just standing there glaring at her._

"Daya, I am really sorry! Please ab gussa thook do. Main change kar leti hu, hum dinner pe chalte hain." _Shreya said trying to appease him._

 _Daya jerked her away,_ "bhad me gaya dinner. Jao kitchen me jakar daal chawal banao. Khud khao, aur apni pyari Rachna ko khilao. Huhh...jab se shadi ki hai tab se ek dusre se theek se baat karne ka bhi time nahi mila, main office me busy rehta hu aur tum yaha apne saas sasur ki sewa me. Aaj itne dino baad fursat ke kuch pal mile the, socha tha din bhar sath rahenge, mujhe movies dekhna pasand nahi, phir bhi tumhare liye tickets le aaya, I planned a candle light dinner too for you, bullshit! Just forget everything!" _He said angrily and marched outside._

 _Shreya sat on the bed and started crying. Some minutes ago she was so happy. She never imagined that it will turn out to be somewhat like this._

 _Rachna heard everything from outside. As daya left, she came to shreya with teary eyes._

"I am so sorry shreya bhabhi. Sab meri wajeh se. Maine aapka din kharab kar diya. Meri wajeh se bhaiya aap par chilla rahe hain. Main janti hu bhaiya ko aapka mujhse baat Karna pasand nahi. " _Rachna said while sobbing._

 _Shreya looked up at her sadly. She composed herself And moved to Rachna._

"Nahi Rachna, isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai. Galti meri hai, Jo main daya ko samajh nahi pa rahi hu. Unhe kab kis baat pe gussa aa jayega, kab kis baat pe mujhpe chillane lagenge, samajh hi nahi pati main. Tum chinta mat Karo, main daya ko mana lungi."

 _Rachna smiled after shreya's assurance and left._

 _Shreya went into kitchen and prepared dinner. She called daya for dinner but he refused to eat anything. He went to his bed without having dinner and tried to sleep._

"Daya ka gussa abhi tak nahi utra" _daya's father asked shreya._

"Are papa, aap chinta mat keejiye, aap log khana khaiye, main dekhti hu, kaise nahi khate wo!" _Shreya said and moved to daya._

 _She entered the bedroom and found daya lying on the bed with closed eyes. Shreya sighed and went and sat beside him. She moved her hand on his arm and called him._

"Daya, mera gussa khane par kyun nikal rahe ho. Tum aise khali pet nahi so sakte, utho na please kuch kha lo." _Shreya said softly._

 _Daya removed her hand from his arm and turned his face to other side._

 _Shreya was disappointed seeing his silence,_ "theek hai tum nahi khaoge, to main bhi nahi khaungi. Tum yahi chahte ho main bhookhi rahu to yahi sahi. " _Shreya said and waited for a minute for his response but daya kept silence._

 _Shreya again started,_ "huhh ..kaha to candle light dinner plan kiya tha, aur ab khali pet sona pad raha hai. Dekh liya kitna pyar karte ho tum mujhse" _shreya said dramatically and again waited for his response but daya pretended to sleeping._

 _Shreya looked at him sadly. Finally she gave up. She turned off the lights and lied beside him turning her face to other side. She started sobbing in a low voice._

 _After a couple of minutes daya got up and turned the lights on. Shreya turned and looked at him with tearful eyes. Daya stared at her her for a minute._

 _He sighed and said in a low voice_. "Kya banaya hai khane me"

 _Shreya rubbed her tears and replied_ , "Rajma"

"Pehle nahi bata sakti thi, ab aise dekhti rahogi ya plate laogi mere liye?" _Daya said sweetly scolding her._

 _Shreya couldn't hide her smile,_ "abhi lati hu" _she said smiling and ran to kitchen. She prepared a plate for daya and came back in the room. She went and sat in front of him with the plate. Daya was just staring at her. Shreya took a spoonful of food and brought it near his mouth but daya held her hand. Shreya looked at him._

"Shreya, I am sorry, kuch jyada hi gussa kiya maine tumpe. Jabki shayad tumhari koi galti nahi thi. I promise aaj ke baad se kabhi itna gussa nahi karunga tumpe!" _Daya apologized looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya smiled at him,_ "just leave it." _She said and fed him._

 _Daya too made her eat by his hand. Finally everything was settled with them. They talked for sometime and then slept in a hug._

 _Shreya forgot the incident but daya couldn't. He blamed his family members for the unnecessary fight and arguments between him and shreya. He was fed up with them. He had made up his mind to get rid of them._

 _Some days later, when he came back from office shreya brought a glass of water for him._

"Daya aaj itna late kyun ho gaya, anyway, tum jaldi se fresh ho jao, main khana lagati hu." _Shreya said and turned to go but daya called her back._

"Shreya, mujhe tumse kuch jaroori baat karni hai."

 _Shreya stopped and looked at him_ , "ha bolo na"

 _Daya showed her a piece of paper,_ "shreya, ye mera transfer letter hai. I have got a transfer to Mysore. I have to leave within two days. Pack your bags!"

 _Shreya was shocked and displeased with the news_ , "what? transfer wo bhi Mysore? Itni door? Daya, itni door transfer kyun liya tumne? Why did you accept it without any objection? Humara ghar hai yaha, humari family hai, sabko chodkar hum Mysore kaise ja sakte hain?" _Shreya said almost shouting._

 _Daya smirked,_ "shreya, mujhe koi objection nahi hai. Mujhe mere career me challenges lena pasand hai. After this transfer, I may got a promotion soon. If you are not happy with my progress, say it clearly. Aur han, tum family ke sath rehna chahti ho, that's alright, tum yahi raho, main akela hi Mysore jaunga!"

"Daya, lekin..." _Shreya began but daya interrupted her._

"Shreya, tumhe mere sath rehna hai ya family ke sath, decide kar lo." _He looked into her eyes_ , "tum janti ho , tumse door rehne ka matlab kya hai mere liye, phir bhi agar tum mere sath nahi aana chahti to, I am not forcing you! " _he said and moved to freshen up._

 _Shreya was standing there flabbergasted. She was in a great dilemma. She shared the news with her mother in law._

"Maa, kuch samajh me nahi aa raha main kya karu? Main aap logo ko chodkar nahi Jana chahti par daya se door bhi nahi reh sakti, kya karu main?" _Shreya told her problem to her mother in law._

"Beta, tum daya ke sath jao, tumhare jane ke baad hume bhi achha nahi lagega lekin tumhare liye daya ka sath dena jyada jaroori hai." _Her mother in law said placing a hand on her head._

 _Shreya looked at her but she was still not happy._

"Maa...I am sorry, maine socha tha, dheere dheere hi sahi par daya ko aapke paas lane ki koshish karungi. Unke dil me aap logo ke liye Jo galatfehmi aur bewajeh ki nafrat bhari hai, use door kar dungi. Lekin main fail ho gayi. Paas aane ki bajay daya aap se aur door hote ja rahe hain" _shreya said sadly._

 _Her mother in law smiled_ , "dont worry beta, mujhe pura yakeen hai, ek din sab kuch theek ho jayega. Daya aur humare beech Jo dooriyan hain wo ek din jaroor khatam ho jayegi. Wo ek na ek din hume jaroor apnayega." _She said and caressed shreya's head,_ "bas ek baat kehna chahti hu tumse"

 _Shreya looked up at her._

"Beta, daya ko choti choti bato pe gussa aa jata hai. Kisi bhi baat par chidh jata hai wo. Main bas ye keh rahi hu ki chahe kuch bhi ho jaye, chahe gusse me aakar wo tumhare sath kaisa bhi behave kare, tum use chodkar kabhi mat jana, humesha uska sath dena. Kyunki apni maa ke baad agar wo kisi ko apna manta hai, kisi se pyar karta hai to wo sirf tum ho. Agar tum usse door chali gayi to wo bikhar jayega. Wo jee nahi payega." _She finished and looked down._

 _Shreya nodded her head_ , "I know maa, maine aapse wada kiya hai na ki main humesha daya ka sath dungi. Aur ek aur wada karti hu aapse, main daya ko aapke paas jaroor laungi. Taki aap use bata sake ki aap usse kitna pyar karti hain." _Shreya said lightly squeezing her hand and then hugged her mother in law._

 _She came back into the room after dinner and found daya packing his bag._

 _Shreya moved to him and said without looking at him_ , "daya wo main puch rahi thi ki kaun sa bag pack karu? Mera saman thoda jyada hai na!"

 _Daya turned and looked at her. He just smiled and hugged her_ , " koi sa bhi bag le lo, main hu na uthane ke liye."

 _Daya was extremely happy with shreya's decision. He was happy that finally, there will be no one to disturb them. There will be only him and shreya._

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** so daya and shreya are flying to Mysore. Jaha shreya ke sath daya ke alawa aur koi nahi hoga, No family, no friend. Ab dekhte hain kaun bachata hai use daya ke torture se! Poor shreya!

Guys, I am clarifying that I am not showing daya negative. Though sometimes he may seem a villain to you, but he is not. He is the hero.

If you are not among those readers who sometimes like to see a character in a different shade, apart from the usually shown, soft, sweet, and extraordinarily great. Then I am not writing this story for you. Clear?

Other readers, who are liking the story, stay tuned for more shocking twists and drama. I assure you all to add romance as well. After all it's all about love, Psycho hai to kya hua. *wink*.

And guys, it's not compulsory that a person who is a psycho, a little insane or maniac, is always scary and dangerous, sometimes he may look cute by his crazy acts, don't you think so? Well, you will get to see this fact sometimes in the story. Stay tuned!

See you all soon..

Keep loving dareya..

.

.

Aapki

Geet


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _Shreya wanted to inform purvi that they are going to shift in Mysore, but unfortunately due to some network problems she couldn't contact her. She decided to call her later._

 _The next day, daya and shreya left the town and flew to a new city far away from their place._

 _Daya had got a 2 BHK flat and a nice car from his office._

 _They reached at their flat. Daya took out the keys and was opening the lock when a tall and handsome guy holding a camera approached them._

"Umm...hi, aap log 170 me shift ho rahe hain?" _He asked with an excitement._

 _Daya glared at him,_ "nahi, hum yaha chori karne aaye hain? You got a problem?"

 _The guy was embarrassed with his reply but still he managed to smile,_ "hahaha... Very funny! Main to bas aise hi puch raha tha, actually we are neighbors. I am in 169, itne dino se aas paas koi tha nahi, akele rehte rehte bore ho gaya tha. Ab aap log aa gaye to main bahut khush hu." _He paused waiting for a reply then continued,_ "Waise, mera naam Nishant hai. Khoobsurat cheejo ko apne camera me capture Karna meri hobby bhi hai aur profession bhi, I am a professional photographer" _he said extending his hand towards daya._

 _But daya showed no interest, he grabbed the suitcase and moved inside._

 _Nishant felt insulted with daya's behavior. Shreya looked at his sad face. She too didn't like daya's rudeness. She held his hand and gave a formal shake,_ "hi Nishant, I am shreya, umm...shreya shetty, aur wo mere husband Mr daya shetty. Wo abhi abhi travel karke aa rahe hain na to shayad thoda thak gaye hain" _shreya said covering daya's bad behavior_.

 _Nishant smiled_ , "oh Mr and Mrs Shetty, nice to meet you. Aur shreya Ji, if you don't mind, ek baat kahu, aapka face na kafi photogenic hai, agar aap permission de to main aapko click Karna chahunga, agar aapke husband ko bura na lage to!" _He said the last line in a low voice._

 _Shreya thought for a moment_ , "of course, I don't mind, but abhi nahi, phir kabhi, ab to hum padosi hain, milte rahenge"

 _Nishant nodded with a smile._

 _Daya shouted from inside_ , "Shreya, kya tum aaj hi ke din andar aane wali ho?"

 _Shreya bit her lips_ , "excuse me" _she said to Nishant and moved inside. Nishant was standing outside when daya came and shut the door on his face. Nishant just shrugged his shoulders and moved from there._

 _Shreya came inside and gave a displeased look to daya_ , "tumhari problem kya hai daya? Tum kisi se hans ke baat nahi kar sakte?"

 _Daya rolled his eyes_ , "nahi kar sakta! Aur tum bhi thoda sambhal kar raho. We are new here, naya shehar hai, naye log hain. Kisi bhi stranger se baate karne lagti ho tum. Kisi ka bharosa itni jaldi nahi kar sakte na, kya pata kaun kaisa hai!"

 _Shreya cut him_ , "but daya, wo humara padosi hai. Kitne achhe se baat kar raha tha. He greeted you and you didn't even bother to reply him."

 _Daya looked at her and smirked_ , "han sahi keh rahi ho tum, kitne achhe se baate kar raha tha wo! Tumhara face kafi photogenic hai right, I heard that! Huhh... Khade khade flirt kar raha tha , aur ek tum ho ki samajhti nahi kuch!"

 _Shreya made a face,_ "daya agar wo flirt kar raha hota to main usse kabhi baat nahi karti. He is a professional photographer. Agar use laga ki mera face photogenic hai to he just said that. Its not flirting!"

 _Daya didn't want to extend the argument,_ "whatever, usko chodo, ye batao kaisa laga humara naya ghar?" _He said excitedly looking around._

 _Shreya moved her eyes around,_ "hmm...achha hai, but ye ghar nahi hai, it is called flat. Ghar to wo hota hai jaha ek family ho, jaha sab sath me ho, Jo hum chod aaye!"

 _Daya looked at shreya's sad face. He moved and put his hands around her neck,_ "Shreya, tum sad kyun ho rahi ho? Koi baat nahi, is flat ko ghar banayege na hum dono. Bahut jald humari khud ki family hogi yaha." _He whispered into her ears resting His forehead on her._

 _This made shreya smile and blush._ " Han theek hai, abhi chodoge mujhe? " _she said moving away from him and moved inside to see kitchen, and bathroom. After that she entered the bedroom followed by daya._

 _Shreya admired the room_ , "its beautiful daya." _She said happily observing the room._

 _Daya smiled at her,_ "you liked it? Ek minute han! " _he said and opened his suitcase. He took out the photo frame of their marriage and placed it on the wall in front of the bed._ "How's it" _he asked looking at shreya._

"Wow, its awesome! But tedha lagaya hai tumne, wait!" _Shreya said and moved to help him setting the frame straight on the wall._

 _They looked at each other after fixing the frame and smiled. They unpacked their luggage and started setting the room._

 _After setting everything, they observed and found they have turned the flat into a beautiful house. But they were feeling tired._

"Daya, bhookh lagi hai, but I am too tired to go into the kitchen!" _Shreya said massaging her legs sitting on the edge of the bed_."pizza order karu?" _She asked looking at him helplessly._

"Ok, tum order Karo, main Naha kar aata hu." _Daya said grabbing the towel and moved to take a shower._

 _After ordering Pizza shreya got up and opened her bag. She took out some beautiful sarees and jeweleries gifted by her mother in law. She smiled and started setting her wardrobe. She found some more things in the bag reminding her everyone who love her. She opened a tiny box containing a pair of earrings. It was gifted by purvi. Shreya smiled and kept it back. She took her cellphone and called purvi._

 _Seeing shreya's number purvi immediately received it._

"Hey purvi..." _Shreya started and then informed her that they are moved to Mysore. Purvi was surprised. She frowned at her that why she didn't come to meet her before leaving._

"I am really sorry purvi, yaar time hi nahi tha. Ab pata nahi wapas kab aa paungi. Pata nahi daya ko kab chutti milegi. But you don't worry, Teri shadi me to aungi hi." _Shreya said teasing her._

 _she was busy in talking to purvi when daya came out of the bathroom. He was in towel. He looked at shreya and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. He silently approached her. Shreya was still talking to purvi. Daya went and hugged her from back resting his hands on her belly. He kissed her earlobe and neck._

 _Shreya shivered on his touch. She smiled inhaling the smell of his shampoo. Daya was moving his hands on her belly. shreya was unable to talk to purvi_."daya, kya kar rahe ho!" _Shreya whispered making sure that purvi can't hear her._

 _Daya moved his hands upwards tracing her arm. Then he reached at her hand, he snatched her cellphone_ , "hi purvi, this is daya, mujhe shreya se kuch kaam hai, she will talk to you later" _he said and threw it on the bed after disconnecting the call._

"Daya, ye kya kiya? Purvi kya sochegi?" _Shreya said and moved to get her phone back but daya caught her through waist. He ruffled his hair making the water drops fall on shreya's face from his hair. Shreya loved it and tried to cover her face with her hands. Daya pushed her on the bed and fell over her._

 _Shreya blushed and looked into his eyes._ "Daya, kapde pehan lo."

 _Daya continued looking seductively at her_ , "kyun bina shirt ke achha nahi lagta main!" _He whispered leaning closer to her, which made shreya again blush. He rubbed his lips softly on her cheeks coming down to her neck. Shreya rested her hands on his bare back. She was looking deep into her eyes while moving her hands to his face. She caressed his cheeks. Daya caught her hand and kissed it. Shreya smiled at this. Daya moved his lips near corners of her mouth teasing her. Shreya wanted him to kiss her but he moved his lips away. Shreya frowned at him. She pushed him and turned over him. Daya laughed at this. Shreya was lying on his chest now. She leaned to kiss him but at the same time the doorbell rang._

 _Shreya got up and moved to open the door but daya caught her hand and pulled her on his chest. He started kissing her on lips holding her in his arms tightly._

 _Shreya hit his chest,_ "daya, chodo na koi aaya hai!"

 _She made herself free with a great effort and ran away giving him a mischievous smile. She went and opened the door only to find the pizza delivery boy._

 _They both enjoyed the Pizza._

 _Daya got ready in his formals. Shreya shot a questioning glance at him_ , "kaha ja rahe ho?"

"Office ja raha hu, bas new boss ko report Karna hai. Office main kal se join karunga. Main bas yun gaya aur yun aaya." _Daya said kissing her cheek and left._

 _After daya left, shreya called her in laws and talked to them. She informed them that they have safely reached. She talked about the flat, their neighbor, and some more about the new city. She felt good after talking to them._

 _Shreya started feeling bore. She moved in the balcony to take a view. At the same time Nishant too came in his balcony. He spotted shreya and said a_ 'Hi' _to her._

 _Shreya replied with a smile._

"Aapke husband kaha hain?" _Nishant asked shreya._

"Wo office me report karne gaye hain. Bas aate hi honge, but abhi main akeli thi na to thoda bore ho rahi thi isliye yaha aa gayi." _Shreya said removing her hairs falling on her face._

"Wo to hai, akela insaan bore hi hota hai. Jaise ki main. Waise main coffee banane ja raha tha, why don't you join me!" _Nishant said inviting her for coffee._

"No no...thanks!" _Shreya immediately refused._

"Are aaiye na please" _Nishant requested but shreya again refused but when Nishant insisted shreya agreed._

 _She went inside his flat. Nishant had decorated the rooms with beautiful pictures._

"Wow... Amazing, ye sari pictures aapne kheechi hai. Sach me bahut khoobsurat hai." _Shreya said admiring the pictures._

"Thank you! " _Nishant said forwarding a cup of coffee to her._

 _They started enjoying the coffee with some casual chit chats._

"Achhi coffee bana lete hain aap!" _Shreya said praising the coffee._

"Sirf coffee hi nahi, main khana bhi bahut achha banata hu. Kabhi kha kar dekhiyega!" _Nishant said proudly_.

"Oh that's great! Wo ladki to bahut lucky hogi jiski shadi aapse hogi. Kash mere husband ko bhi kuch banana aata. Unhe to kitchen me Jana bhi pasand nahi" _shreya said laughing._

"Achha Nishant ji, I want a help. Actually I need a maid. Ab main yaha nayi hu, acchi maid dhundh pana thoda mushkil hai na. So if you can help me!" _Shreya asked sweetly for a help._

"Bas itni si baat, mil jayegi don't worry. Aur koi help chahiye ho to aap kabhi bhi mujhe bol sakti hain." _Nishant said like a gentleman._

 _Shreya smiled and thanked him._

 _Meanwhile daya came back but he found the door locked_. "Ye shreya kaha chali gayi, lock laga ke" _daya thought and dialed shreya's number but shreya had left her cellphone inside. It went unattended. Daya called her again and again. He was extremely annoyed. He was about to throw the phone on the floor in irritation, when he heard shreya's voice as she came out from Nishant's flat followed by Nishant himself. Both were laughing at something._

 _Daya just saw them and he started loosing his temper._

"Ok Nishant ji bye, and thanks for the coffee." _Shreya said without noticing daya standing there fuming in anger._

"Thanks to mujhe aapko kehna chahiye, mujhe company dene ke liye, I was really getting bore." _Nishant said unaware of daya's fiery gaze at him._

 _Shreya smiled and turned when she found daya standing at the doorstep with angry eyes._

"Are daya, itni jaldi aa gaye tum!" _Shreya said moving towards him_.

"Mujhe laga tum akele bore ho rahi hogi, but main to bhool hi gaya tha tumhe company dene walo ki kami kaha hai. Pehle malum hota to thodi der se aata" _daya said in a sarcastic tone._

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "oh sorry daya, tumhe wait Karna pada isliye naraj ho na. Main kya karu ye Nishant bhi na kitni baate karta hai. Coffee pine ke liye bulaya aur bato me uljha diya. But sach me he is awesome, kya coffee banata hai." _Shreya said unlocking the door without caring much about daya's anger._

 _Daya said nothing and just moved was boiling in anger while shreya continued praising Nishant._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Poor Nishant, he has no idea, what daya can do to him if he keeps roaming around shreya like this.**

 **In next chapter shreya will get a shock and a hint about daya's secret mental sickness.**

 **Stay tuned to know more...**

 **Keep loving dareya 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _Daya was arranging some files when shreya came and hugged him from back._

"Daya, kya files me ghuse ho, chalo na sona hai mujhe" _shreya said in a sleepy voice rubbing her face on his back._

 _Daya smiled at her_ , "tum chalo main bas aata hu!"

 _But shreya snatched the file from his hand and threw it away. She caught his arm and dragged in the bed._

 _Daya didn't protest. He laid down. Shreya hugged him and placed her head on his chest. Daya started caressing her hair._

 _Shreya opened her eyes and spoke up in a low voice,_ "daya, jab main Nishant se baat karti hu to tum naraj kyun ho jate ho?"

 _Daya looked at her_ , "I just don't like him."

 _A mischievous smile appeared on shreya's lips,_ "hey, don't be jealous! He is handsome but not more than you." _She said pulling his cheeks._

 _Daya smirked,_ "I know that, I am not jealous you know."

 _Shreya chuckled_ , "jhooth"

 _Daya glared at her_ , "whatever! But you know, wo mujhe koi professional nahi aawara lafanga lagta hai. Just stay away from him."

 _Shreya sighed_ , "hmm...achha suno, wo keh raha tha ki, wo meri photos click Karna chahta hai. Maine kaha tumse puch kar bataungi!" _Shreya said playing with the buttons on his shirt._

"No way!" _Daya shouted instantly_ , "duniya me ladkiyon ki kami hai kya? Modeling karane ke liye meri hi wife mili hai use? Disgusting! Usse bolo door rahe, warna uska camera todkar uske gale me latka dunga." _Daya said gritting his teeth._

 _Shreya rolled her eyes,_ "are are relax daya, its ok! Main mana kar dungi use. Tum please us bechare ka camera mat todna." _And she started laughing._

 _They slept hugging each other._

 _The next morning they woke up as someone rang their doorbell. Daya went and opened the door. It was a girl dressed like servants._

"Yes, kaun ho tum?" _Daya asked observing her in amazement._

"Saab main Rupa hu, Nishant bhaiya ne bheja mujhe yaha. Aapki madam ko kaamwali ki jarurat thi na. Main sara kaam kar leti hu. Mujhse achhi bai nahi milegi aapko pure shehar me. Memsaab kaha hain?" _She asked and entered the house without daya's permission._

"Arey ek minute, kaha ghuse ja rahi ho tum.." _Daya shouted at her._

 _Meanwhile shreya came out of the bedroom_. "Kaun hai daya? Kispe chilla rahe ho subeh subeh?" _She asked in a sleepy voice._

 _Rupa saw shreya and rushed to her_ , "to aap hain shreya memsaab, Nishant bhaiya to bahut tareef kar rahe the aapki."

 _Shreya looked at her confusingly_ , "Nishant bhaiya? Tum Nishant ji ki Behan ho?"

 _Rupa started laughing_ , "arey nahi memsaab! Unki Behan nahi hu, par wo mujhe behan jaisa hi mante hain. Main Rupa hu, aapne unse kaamwali bhejne ke liye kaha tha na. Main Nishant bhaiya ke yaha hi kaam karti hu, par unka akele ka kuch jyada kaam hota nahi to unhone kaha ki main aapka kaam karne ke baad unka kaam kiya karu. Ab bataiye memsaab, kaha se shuru karu?"

 _Shreya looked at her happily_ , "oh tumhe Nishant ji ne bheja hai? That's too good.!"

 _Daya came to shreya_ , "koi mujhe bhi batayega ye sab ho kya raha hai yaha?"

 _Shreya turned to him_ , "daya, maine Nishant se ek achhi si maid dhundhne ke liye bola tha. Usi ne bheja hai ise. Kitna achha hai na. Hume maid ke liye pareshan hone ki koi jarurat nahi." _She said happily._

"But shreya, maid ki kya jarurat hai? Hum sirf 2 hi to hain. Itna jyada kaam to hota nahi." _Daya said unhappily._

"Are saab, aap kyun pareshan hote ho. Paisa jitna aapko dena ho utna de dena. Main dusro ki terah paise ke liye jhik jhik nahi karti. Ek kaam karti hu, aap logo ke liye breakfast bana deti hu. Kha lena phir faisla Karna ki mere ko rakhna hai ya nahi rakhna." _Rupa said twirling her long hair tail._

"Arey, hume nahi rakhna tumhe..." _Daya said but shreya cut him._

"Oh please daya, ek baar uske hath ka kha kar dekh to lo. Ab Nishant ne aise hi nahi bheja hoga. Kuch to baat hogi usme." _Shreya said and turned to Rupa_ , "aao Rupa main tumhe kitchen dikhati hu. Aur han tum mujhe memsahib nahi bhabhi bulaya Karo." _Shreya said while moving towards kitchen taking Rupa with her._

 _Daya sighed and moved to get freshen up. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw Rupa and Shreya were arranging the breakfast on the dining table. Shreya looked at him._

"Are daya, dekho to Rupa ne itni jaldi itna achha breakfast taiyar kar liya." _Shreya said overjoyed._

 _Daya nodded and came to dining table. After having breakfast he had no reason to say no to Rupa. Daya said yes to her._

 _Shreya was extremely happy. Rupa was hardworking and Sweet natured girl. Yeah, she was talkative but that was not a matter. Shreya loved to listen her nonstop talks, but that was the headache for daya because, she used to talk mostly about Nishant._

 _One day shreya served him dinner. Daya became angry seeing cumin seeds in the Daal. He used to dislike cumin seeds from childhood._

"Ye kya hai shreya? Tumhe pata hai na mujhe jeere wali daal pasand nahi." _Daya said disappointedly._

 _Shreya slapped her forehead_ , "oh no daya, I am so sorry. Pata nahi kaise bhool gayi. I am sorry. Tum daal rehne do, ye mix veg banaya hai maine. Ye kha lo." _Shreya said apologizing._

 _Daya said nothing and silently finished the meal._

 _The next daya, Shreya made Kheer. Daya loved it._

"Hmm...wow shreya, bahut achhi kheer banai hai." Daya _said praising her._

 _Shreya smiled at her,_ "thanks daya! By the way main abhi aati hu. Nishant ko bhi kheer bahut pasand hai. Main use dekar aati hu." _Shreya said serving a bowl for Nishant._

 _Daya stopped eating,_ "tumhe kaise pata ki use kheer pasand hai?"

"Are wo, jab pehle din main uske yaha coffee pine gayi thi na to bataya tha usne, I remember that" s _hreya said and moved to Nishant's flat._

 _Daya stared at her going,_ "tumhe yaad hai ki use kheer pasand hai. Lekin tum bhool gayi ki mujhe daal me jeera pasand nahi. Interesting!" _He thought and smirked._

 _Daya was feeling insecurity whenever shreya used to take his name in front of him. There was no way to stop the discussions about Nishant in the house. Because when shreya is not talking about him, then it's Rupa who used to always keep talking about him. Daya had no option only to bear him._

 _One night, shreya came into bedroom after having dinner. Daya was talking to someone on phone._

 _Shreya was preparing to sleep when she spotted a strange movement near the curtains. She moved to see, but she found nothing. She moved to bed but at the same time a small black rat moved from there touching her feet. Shreya jumped in horror and screamed loudly._

"Aaaaaaaaa...

 _Daya heard her panicked voice and rushed towards bedroom._

"Shreya, kya hua, are you fine?" _Daya asked entering the room._

 _Shreya was so much panicked seeing the rat, she ran outside but her foot twisted and she lost her balance. As the outcome she fell down and injured her forehead by hitting the corner of the table. It started bleeding._

 _Daya reached there and he was taken aback seeing shreya wincing in pain. Blood was flowing heavily from her forehead._

"Shreyaaaa...ye kaise hua? Oh my god!" _Daya asked holding her head._

"Daya, wo room me ek chuha aa gaya tha. Mujhe chuho se bahut dar lagta hai. Main ghabra gayi thi, bhagte huye mera pair fisal gaya ...aur table se ...aah..table se chot..." _Shreya became unconscious holding her head._

 _Daya got panicked, he immediately picked her up in his arms and carried to the bed. He held her hands and started caressing her head._

"Shreya... Aankhe kholo, ye...ye kya... Kya ho gaya.. Itna sara khoon... Itna khoon... Oh no shreya, ..aankhe kholo. Tumhe kuch nahi hoga. " _his eyes got filled with tears. He was just crying helplessly. He was too much shocked seeing shreya unconscious. His brain stopped working. He was unable to think to what to do in such situation. He was just crying like a little boy holding shreya's hand._

 _After sometimes he managed to compose himself and called a doctor. After treatment shreya gained her consciousness. The doctor dressed her wound and prescribed some medicines. Daya was relieved seeing shreya alright. As the doctor left daya came to shreya and cupped her face._

"Shreya, bahut dard ho raha hai na. Main bahut dar gaya tha shreya. Itna sara khoon dekh kar, aur phir tum behosh ho gayi. Meri to jaan hi nikal gayi thi shreya. Tumhe kuch ho jata to main..." _Daya couldn't speak further as shreya stopped him holding his hand._

"Daya, relax! I am completely fine. Bas jara si chot thi. Kuch nahi hua mujhe. Tum kaise bachho ki terah ro rahe ho. Come on, stop crying, I am okay!" _She said rubbing his tears. Daya just pulled her in a tight hug._

 _Shreya sensed his fear of losing her. She hugged him back assuring him to be always with him._

 _Daya gave her medicine and made her sleep. He kissed her forehead and cheeks and covered her with the sheet. He kept staring at her for sometime, then hugged her and he too slept._

 _The next morning shreya woke up but she didn't find daya on the bed_. "Kal raat bhar wo meri wajeh se so nahi paye aur subeh bhi itni jaldi uth gaye." _She thought and came out of the bed holding her head. She was feeling a little pain. She took one step and just froze on her place seeing something terrible._

"Dayaaaaaaaaa... " _she screamed as loudly as she could._

 _Daya was in the hall, he immediately reached there hearing shreya's loud scream. He found shreya standing there with horrified expressions pointing on the floor._

"Kya Hua shreya?" _Daya asked looking at shreya. Then he looked at the floor where she was pointing._

A small rat was lying there in the pool of blood. It was stabbed many times by some pointed object similar to knife.

 _Daya sighed and put a hand on shreya's shoulder_. "Shreya, yahi tha na wo chuha, jiski wajeh se tumhe kal chot lagi thi. Jiski wajeh se tumhara itna khoon nikla. Meri shreya ko itna dard hua. Use itni asani se kaise chod deta. Saja to milni chahiye na." _He whispered to her._

 _Shreya shuddered.. Her voice got stuck in her throat. She turned and found him smiling in a strange way. Shreya almost stopped breathing when she spotted a screwdriver in daya's other hand stained with blood._

 _Shreya went blank. She was in a state of shock._

 _Daya smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek_ , "ab kaisi ho tum shreya?"

 _She shivered on his touch. She looked into his eyes and got scared. He was someone different. He was not the same. Something was really strange in him. Shreya's whole body trembled. She was unable to utter a single word. Daya moved and hugged her. A tear drop came out of shreya's eyes when she glanced at the dreadful sight in front of her remaining in the hug._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** now let's see how shreya is going to handle the situation. Its the beginning, stay tuned to know to which level daya's insanity could reach.

Keep loving dareya.

Love you all.

.

.

Aapki

Geet


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 _Daya was behaving normally, he took a bath and was getting ready to leave for office but poor shreya was still not recovered from the shock daya had given her the early morning._

 _Whatever he did today was not at all normal. A normal person would never do that. What does it mean? Does it mean that daya is not normal? Is he mentally abnormal? Shreya shivered on the thought that she is living with a sick person. But she loves him. Shreya was lost in her thoughts when the maid Rupa came and saw her._

"Are shreya bhabhi, ye chot kaise lagi aapko? Aap theek to hain? " _she asked in concern seeing a bandage on her forehead._

"Rupa, I am fine, jakar apna kaam Karo" _shreya said coldly._

 _Rupa gave her a confused look and left._

 _Daya came to shreya,_ "Shreya, tumhe is halat me chodkar jane ka man nahi kar raha lekin thoda urgent hai, but aaj main jaldi aa jaunga. Tum apna khayal rakhna, dawa le lena aur rest Karna, koi bhi kaam karne ki jarurat nahi hai ok." _He gave a soft kiss on her forehead and left instructing her to take proper rest._

 _Days were passing, shreya had forgotten that incident, but she had started observing daya's behavior and had got some signs that he is not a normal person. Shreya became sure that there is something wrong with him._

 _They had started fighting because whenever daya would do something wrong shreya would try to stop him and that was what daya hated most. He couldn't bear someone interrupting him in his decisions. He did never allow shreya to go outside alone, he had instructed her to whom to talk in the society and whom to not. Shreya was not liking these barriers. She was a young educated girl and it was never bearable for her that someone is there to control her every step. Daya had even problem with shreya talking to her maid. Shreya found it totally ridiculous._

"Tumhari problem kya hai daya? Main Nishant se baat karu to tumhe problem! Main Rupa se baat karu to bhi tumhe problem! Mujhe samajh me nahi aata tum chahte kya ho? Tum mujhe sabjiyan lene bhi bahar nahi jane dete. Main ek insaan hu koi furniture nahi Jo sara din ghar me padi rahu" _Shreya shouted at daya in extreme anger._

 _Daya held her by her shoulders_ , "kya ho gaya hai tumhe shreya? Kaisi baate kar rahi ho? Main tumhe kisi cheej ke liye rokta hu to tumhare bhale ke liye. Mujhe tumhari fikar hai, main tumhe bahar nahi jane deta kyunki ye shehar achha nahi hai, yaha ke log achhe nahi hain. Main bas tumhe har buri najar se bacha kar rakhna chahta hu. Kyunki main tumse bahut pyar karta hu!" _Daya said cupping her face in his hands._

 _Shreya jerked him away,_ "Oh please daya! Tum mujhse wakai pyar karte ho to mujhpe bharosa kyun nahi hai tumhe? Main kisi dusre mard se baat bhi kar lu to tum sara ghar sar pe utha lete ho. Mujhe to tumse kuch kehne me bhi dar lagta hai, pata nahi kab kis baat par tumhe gussa aa jaye."

 _Daya just pulled her in his embrace and moved his hand on her face,_ "mujhe tumpe bharosa hai shreya, lekin is duniya pe bharosa nahi hai. Main nahi chahta ki koi bhi tumhe mujhse cheen le, isliye tumhe sabse chupakar rakhna chahta hu."

 _Shreya pushed him away_ , "daya tum pagal ho!"

 _Daya glared at her._

"Tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki har koi mujhe tumse cheen lena chahta hai. Main tumse pyar karti hu daya, tumhare sath rehne ke liye apni family apna ghar sab kuch chod diya, to tum ye kaise soch sakte ho ki main tumhe chodkar kisi aur ke paas chali jaungi. Main ek insan hu daya, koi parde me chupakar rakhne wali cheej nahi."

"To kya chahti ho tum?" _Daya asked glaring at her._

"Main ek normal life chahti hu daya. Main har kaam apni Marji se Karna chahti hu na ki tumhari permission se." _Shreya said looking into his eyes_.

"Aur agar maine tumhe kuch karne se roka to?" _Daya asked with his reddened eyes._

 _Shreya nodded his head_ , "I am sorry daya, phir main aisi life nahi jee sakti, tumhe samajhana hoga ki tum galat kar rahe ho. Agar aise hi chalta raha to mujhe shayad ye rishta todna hoga. Tumhare sath is terah se nahi reh paungi main. Mujhe tumhe chodkar jana hoga!" _Shreya said in a low voice._

 _Daya kept staring at her in anger. His eyes were red. He moved to her_ , "kya kaha tumne? Tum mujhe chodkar chali jaogi?"

"Han" _shreya said stepping backwards._

"Main pagal hu? Am I sick?" _Daya asked moving towards her._

"Yes" _shreya said moving backwards._

 _This was enough for daya. He raised his hand and slapped her right on her cheek._ "How dare you? Tumne aisa socha bhi kaise?"

 _Shreya held her cheek and before that she could say something daya slapped her again. She fell off on the couch nearby. Daya leaned over her_ .

"Mere pyar ki tumhe jara bhi parwaah nahi, tumhe dikhai nahi deta main tumse kitna pyar karta hu. Tumhe pata hai na main tumhare bina nahi jee sakta, phir bhi tum mujhse door jane ki baat kar rahi ho." _He roared in anger._

 _Shreya started crying holding her cheek,_ "stop it daya, please leave me! Aahh!" _She screamed in pain._

 _Daya caught her hair tightly and lifted her head up_ , "ek baat yaad rakho shreya, mujhe chod ke jane ke bare me kabhi sochna bhi mat, aur dobara mujhe pagal mat kehna, samjhi!" _He said pushing her back on the couch._

 _He moved away from her and to release his anger broke down some vases and other objects which he got in front of him. After destroying the look of the drawing room he left the house angrily leaving shreya sobbing on the couch behind him._

 _Shreya cuddled up on the couch and kept sobbing. She had never expected this from daya. He had started physical violence now. After getting two hard slaps from him she had lost her strength even to get up from the couch. She remained there thinking what to do. She thought of calling home and discuss this matter with everyone. She thought to just run to her mother and hug her. She thought to hug her father and request him to get her out of here. But unfortunately she herself had broken these relations only for this person. She thought to call purvi, her bestie, her sister, and share her pain. But she didn't want to ruin their lives too by informing everyone that she is actually living in a hell, where she has to take someone's permission even to take a breath._

 _Shreya had no idea where daya has gone. She cried the whole day and didn't eat anything. She moved to the bedroom and slept._

 _It was midnight and there was no sign of daya. Shreya was sleeping when suddenly she heard some voices down in the hall. She got up and moved to see what it is._

 _She turned on the lights and became shocked to see daya there._

 _He was continuously hitting the wall with his right hand, his hand was bleeding badly._

 _Shreya was stunned seeing his act, she hurriedly took the stairs and came down near him._

"Daya... Ye kya kar rahe ho?" _Shreya said stopping him by holding his hand._

 _But daya removed her grip and continued hitting the wall harming his own hand._

"Daya, please stop it, ye kya kar rahe ho tum? Kitna khoon nikal raha hai!" _Shreya said in concern holding his hand._

"Chodo mujhe shreya, karne do mujhe, yahi hath tha na wo, isi hath se mara tha na maine tumhe? Mujhe ab bhi yakeen nahi ho raha ki maine tumpe hath uthaya. Jisse apni jaan se bhi jyada pyar karta hu usko mara maine, nahi shreya mujhe saza milni chahiye. Tumhe dard diya maine, mujhe bhi utna hi dard milna chahiye," _daya said with teary eyes feeling guilty._

 _He was about to bang his hand again but shreya caught his hand. Daya looked into her eyes. She started crying and immediately hugged him._

 _Daya hugged her back placing his head on her shoulder,_ "mujhe maaf kar do shreya, aaj ke baad aisa kabhi nahi hoga, lekin main kya karu, jab tumne mujhe chodkar jane ki baat kahi to jaise mere dil me koi aag lag gayi. Main pagal ho gaya tha shreya, please kabhi dobara mujhe chodkar jane ki baat mat Karna, main nahi jee sakta tumhare bina."

 _Shreya snuggled closer to him and placed her hand on his chest,_ "I am sorry too daya. I promise main phir kabhi tumhe chodkar jane ki baat nahi karungi, I love you" _she said cupping her face and then softly kissed on his lips._

 _Daya pulled her closer without breaking the kiss. He moved down kissing her neck and earlobes. Shreya forgot all the pain and sorrows being in his arms._

 _She closed her eyes when he was kissing her neck. She had forgotten everything else and was feeling only his love for her._

 _He was perhaps the first person who had given her so much pain but it was also a fact that there's no one who would love her more than he does._

 _Daya was regretting laying a hand on shreya. From that day he was trying to change._

 _One fine day, daya's boss thrown a grand party on his marriage anniversary and invited all the staff._

"Shreya, aaj mere boss ke ghar pe party hai. Aur hum dono ja rahe hain. Sham ko taiyar rehna" _daya said showing her the invitation card._

 _Shreya was staring at him without blinking. She couldn't believe that daya himself was asking her to go outside. She had not moved outside the house since they had come there. She became extremely happy._

"Kya hua aise kya dekh rahi ho? Chalogi na?" _Daya asked sweetly._

"Of course!" _Shreya said smiling._

 _They went to attend the celebration. Initially shreya was scared of talking to people as daya would not like it but she was surprised when daya himself introduced shreya with everyone. She was happy after so many days. She was smiling and enjoying the moment._

 _Daya moved to talk to someone and shreya got busy with other ladies. She was happy finding herself free, daya had left her alone. He was not spying her. In fact he too was happy seeing shreya's real smile._

 _Meanwhile daya's boss' son Bobby kapoor came there. Daya used to hate him. He was a cheap scoundrel. He moved towards shreya holding a glass of wine._

"Hey beautiful! Never seen you before!" _He said eying at shreya._

"Umm..hi..I am shreya, Daya's wife!" _Shreya said awkwardly._

"Oh wow, daya ki wife? Itni khoobsurat?" _He said moving closer._

 _Shreya felt uncomfortable,_ "excuse me" _she said trying to move but he blocked her way._

"Let's have a drink?" _He said moving the glass near her mouth._

"Sorry, mujhe wine pasand nahi" _shreya said making faces._

"Oh come on, aap to khud ek jaam hain, lekin kabhi taste to karke dekhiye, aapke jitna nahi lekin nasha isme bhi hai." _He said forcing her to drink the wine._

 _Shreya was feeling uneasy, suddenly daya came and snatch the wine from his hand. He threw it away glaring at him._

"Tumhe ek baar me samajh me nahi aa raha, shreya ko wine pasand nahi" _daya said glaring at Bobby._

 _Shreya became scared, she held daya's hand because she was afraid that daya might start a fight with him. But for her amazement daya did nothing._

"Chalo shreya ghar chalte hain" _he said holding her hand and they left the party._

"Daya, main bahut khush hu ki tumne use mara pita nahi. Aise logo ke muh nahi lagte." _Shreya said happily coming out of the car as they reached home._

"Hmm" _daya uttered_ , "shreya tum andar jao, mujhe ek jaroori kaam yaad aa gaya, main bas abhi thodi der me aata hu!" _Daya said reversing the car._

"Are daya lekin, theek hai jaldi aana" _shreya said and moved inside while daya left in his car._

 _The next morning shreya got up and found daya still sleeping. She smiled looking at him and kissed his cheek. She came downwards and picked up the newspaper._

 _She flipped the pages of the newspaper and her eyes got stuck on a particular headline._

"Bobby kapoor, son of a big industrialist, died in a car accident, on the last evening when his father was busy celebrating his anniversary.

 _Shreya was dumbstruck. She ran to the bedroom holding the newspaper and woke up daya._

"Daya please utho na, ye news dekho!"

 _Daya unwillingly got up_ , "kya ho gaya shreya? Kaun si news?"

"Daya, ye dekho, tumhare boss ka beta hai na, he is dead, car accident me uski maut ho gayi lekin police ko shak hai ki ye ek murder hai!" _Shreya told him._

 _Daya rolled his eyes,_ "to tum itni pareshan kyun ho rahi ho? Ye accident hai ya murder ye pata lagana police ka kaam hai humara nahi." _Daya said and moved to washroom._

 _Shreya stared at him_ , "main isliye pateshan hu daya kyunki ye incident raat ke 11 baje hua hai, jis waqt tum gadi lekar kisi jaroori kaam ka bahana karke bahar gaye the!" _Shreya thought but didn't dare to say that. She was extremely scared because she was sure that it was not an accident._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **...To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 _Shreya was going through a difficult time. Every bit of her was praying her apprehensive thoughts to be wrong. She had lost her peace of mind. She decided to have a word with daya._

"Daya kal raat mujhe ghar chodne ke baad tum kaha gaye the?" _She asked gathering some courage._

 _Daya looked at her suspiciously_ , "bataya to tha ki kuch jaroori kaam tha, tum aise kyun puch rahi ho?"

"Kya jaroori kaam tha?" _Shreya asked adding to daya's annoyance._

"Shreya baat kya hai? Saaf saaf bolo kya Janna chahti ho?" _Daya said heaving a sigh._

 _Shreya looked away,_ "daya, police ka kehna hai ki, bobby ki car ko kisi ne jaanboojhkar takkar mari , jisse uska accident hua. Ye sab usi waqt kyun hua jab tum bahar gaye the?" _Shreya said looking at him with a bit hesitation._

 _Daya moved his hand in his hair. He stared at her with a painful smile,_ "tumhe ye lagta hai ki maine bobby ko mara hai...

"Nahi daya, main.." _shreya said in middle but daya shouted and made her silent._

"Let me finish shreya. Tumne mujhe kabhi itna hurt nahi kiya, jitna ki aaj. Tumhe lagta hai ki main kisi ka khoon kar sakta hu?"

"Daya main bas...mujhe dar lag raha hai. Main tumhe khona nahi chahti. kal raat tumne bobby ko itni asani se chod diya, bilkul gussa nahi kiya jabki usne mere sath misbehave kiya tha. Pata nahi kyun but main..

"Shreya" _daya moved to her and cupped her face,_ "shreya, maine gussa nahi kiya, maar peet nahi ki, sirf tumhare liye, kyunki tumhe mera logo se ladna jhagadna pasand nahi isliye. Sirf tumhare liye main apne gusse ko pi gaya, warna us bobby ko dekh kar mera khoon khaul raha tha. Use agar marna hi hota to main wahi usi waqt sabke samne marta use. Aur agar ab bhi tumhe mujhpar yakeen nahi hai to main tumhe batata hu ki main kya karne gaya tha." _Daya said while shreya kept looking into his eyes._

"Shreya main mere boss yani ki khud bobby ke dad se milne gaya tha, mujhe ek naye consignment ki progress report handover karni thi. It was really important, main party me bhool gaya tha, phir baad me jab yaad aaya to main wapas gaya tha. Agar tumhe yakeen nahi to, tum khud unse baat kar sakti ho? Pucho ki kal 11 baje main unse mila tha ya nahi. Main call karta hu unhe" _daya said dialing a number on his phone._

 _Shreya stopped him_ , "nahi daya, uski koi jarurat nahi, I trust you!"

 _Daya looked at her,_ "waise bhi wo abhi bahut pareshan honge, unke bete ki maut hui hai, lekin main tumhari unse baad me baat jaroor karwaunga." _He caught her hand,_ "aur rahi baat car ko takkar marne ki to... come with me" _he dragged her to his car._

"Dekho is car ko? Agar is car ne kisi ko takkar mari hai to ispe scratches to honge na, dekho, hai koi scratch!" _Daya said showing the car to shreya._

 _Shreya turned to him feeling embarrassed_ , "Daya, I am so sorry! Main janti thi tum kisi ka khoon nahi kar sakte! Main bahut dar gayi thi, aur pata nahi kya kya soch baithi, please mujhe maaf kar do, tumhare bare me itna ghatiya socha maine. I am really ashamed." _Shreya said lowering her head._

 _Daya caught her by shoulders,_ "shreya, bobby ko main hi nahi sab achhe se jante hain, he is such a drunkard. Nashe me gadi thok di hogi. Bade baap ka beta hai isliye police seedhe sade accident ki bhi jaanch padtal kar rahi hai. Trust me shreya, main tumse bahut pyar karta hu, aur tumhare liye kisi ki jaan lena badi baat nahi hogi mere liye, lekin. Maine bobby ka khoon nahi kiya"

 _Shreya hugged him tightly_ , "I know daya, I am sorry, tum kisi ka khoon nahi kar sakte"

 _Daya hugged her caressing her head._

 _Shreya was relieved now. Daya had erased all her fear from her mind. Ultimately police too closed the case confirming that it was just an accident because bobby was driving after consuming a high amount of alcohol, that led him to lose his control._

 _All was going well between daya and shreya. Shreya was happy because there was a change in daya's behavior. He was not so aggressive anymore._

 _One week later after bobby's accident, shreya was collecting the laundry when she got a receipt from daya's pockets._

 _She scanned it with her widened eyes. The receipt was from a garage clearly talking about the repairing of windscreen and headlights of daya's car. Shreya checked the date, and she was stunned seeing the same date mentioned there on which bobby met with the accident._

 _She clutched the paper in her hands and sat down on the bed with a thud. She broke down again._ "Kyun daya? Kyun kiya kaisa? Main sahi thi, tumne bobby ka khoon kiya! You killed him. Oh God main kya karu?" _She started crying._

 _Daya came there and found her crying,_ "shreya, what happened? Ro kyun rahi ho tum?"

 _Shreya looked up at him with her fiery eyes_. "Jis raat bobby ka accident hua tha, usi raat tumhari car ki windscreen aur headlights damage hui thi right? Jo tumne turant repair karwa liya, that's why there were no scratches on the car when the next day you showed me that. Tumne mujhe iske bare me kyun nahi bataya daya, tumhari car kaise damage hui thi, sach sach bolo, tumne bobby ki car ka accident kiya, tumne mara use! Jawab do daya!"

 _Daya nodded his head in disappointment and snatched the receipt from her hand,_ "what nonsense shreya? Agar maine bobby ka khoon kiya hota to ye receipt phadkar phenk di hoti, ise apni pocket me nahi rakhi hoti. Us din jab main apne boss se milkar lauta to mere raste me ek stray dog aa gaya tha, usko bachane ke chakkar me meri car ek pole se takra gayi, jisse meri car damage ho gayi."

"Jhooth bol rahe ho tum? Agar aisa hai to us din tumne mujhe iske bare me bataya kyun nahi." _Shreya yelled at him._

"Kaise batata, tumhara dimag Jo khrab tha, main kuch bhi bolta tumhe jhooth hi najar aata. Tum mujhpe yakeen Karo ya na Karo, sach ye hai ki, maine kisi ka khoon nahi kiya, samjhi tum!" _Daya shouted in frustration._

 _Shreya rubbed her tears_ ,"ek ke baad ek jhooth, ab mujhe tumhari kisi bhi baat pe vishwas nahi hota daya. You are sick! You are not normal and I can't stay with you anymore. Pata nahi kab tumhara dimag ghoom jaye aur tum mujhe hi maar dalo. Main isi waqt wapas ghar ja rahi hu. Main tumhare sath ek minute bhi nahi reh sakti. You are a criminal." _Shreya said and turned to go but daya caught her arm._

"Shreya, dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara? Mujhe chodkar nahi ja sakti tum. Trust me maine kisi ka khoon nahi kiya hai" _daya shouted trying to make her understand._

"Chodo mujhe daya, main tumhara torture aur bardasht nahi kar sakti" _shreya said jerking his hand._

"Torture? Main tumhe torture karta hu?" Shreya tum...

 _He stopped as shreya's phone started ringing. Both exchanged glances then shreya looked at her phone._

 _It was purvi, shreya immediately grabbed the phone ignoring daya's glares. She wiped her tears and spoke,_ "hello."

"Hey... Shreya, kaisi hai tu? Oh main bhi na, daya ke sath hai to achhi hi hogi na" _purvi said happily._

 _Shreya took a glance at daya and smiled painfully at purvi's comment, while daya was fuming in anger._

"Shreya, tujhe pata hai, mom dad ne meri shadi ki date fix kar di hai. Next week, I know ye bahut jaldi hai but prateek ko na US Jana hai, isliye sab chahte hain ki uske pehle hum shadi kar le. Tu aayegi na. Daya ko bolna kuch din ki chutti lekar aa jaye tumhe lekar. Really main tujhe bahut miss kar rahi hu. kitne din ho gaye, tujhe dekhe huye."

 _Shreya gasped and started talking in her chocked voice,_ "purvi, main aaungi, in fact main abhi aa rahi hu. Daya ke sath rehna mushkil hota ja raha hai... Main...

 _She abruptly stopped as daya snatched the phone from her hand._

"Daya, phone do mujhe" _shreya demanded angrily._

 _Daya disconnected the call._ "Shut up! Tum kahi nahi ja rahi ho samjhi. Main bhi dekhta hu tum meri marji ke bina is ghar ke bahar kadam kaise nikalti ho!" _Daya said and moved outside. He closed the door behind him leaving shreya inside and put a lock from outside. He had already captured her cellphone._

 _Shreya started crying and banging the door,_ "Daya darwaja kholo please. Tum mujhe is terah se room me band nahi kar sakte. Open the door please, ye tum theek nahi kar rahe ho." _Shreya continued screaming from inside but daya didn't pay any heed to her. He came in the hall, turned on the TV and started watching tom and jerry with occasional laughter._

 _Here purvi was completely puzzled with the sudden disconnection of the call._

"Kya shreya ro rahi thi? Kahi mujhe koi galatfehmi to nahi ho rahi. Wo daya pe chilla rahi thi par kyun? Aur usne aisa kyun kaha ki daya ke sath rehna mushkil hota ja raha hai?"

 _Purvi again called shreya but she found her phone switched off._

 _Now she became worried,_ "Something is definitely wrong! Shreya jaroor kisi musibat me hai." _She thought to talk to her family, her in laws._

 _But when she met them they told that they have not talked to them for so long. They told that daya never calls, it's shreya who calls sometimes but she too had not called them for so long. They told that everything is fine between daya and shreya as per their knowledge, they never felt that there are some problems between them._

 _Purvi was not satisfied with this,_ "Jo main feel kar sakti hu wo koi nahi kar sakta. I am hundred percent sure that shreya is not happy with daya and she is in trouble. Mujhe to humesha se hi daya ajeeb lagta tha. Main kya karu? Shreya se contact kar pane ka koi rasta nahi." _She thought and decided something_ , "mujhe Mysore Jana hoga, jab tak main khud shreya se milkar ye nahi dekh leti ki wo theek hai, mujhe chain nahi milega." _She decided and started packing her bag for leaving for Mysore._

 _._

 _._

 **...To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _Daya didn't come back to shreya to see how is she. Shreya screamed, cried, pleaded but daya didn't open the door. Finally shreya gave up, she held a corner and sat on the floor burying her head in her knees._

 _She was cursing her fate when the door opened and daya came inside._

"Shreya" _he called her name._

 _Shreya lifted her head up and looked at him._

 _Daya kneeled down in front of her and cupped her face. He caressed her cheeks, shreya closed her eyes. Her cheeks had turned blackish due to the rolling of tears carrying kohl out of her eyes. Daya moved his fingers in her messy hair and leaned in. He kissed her forehead. Shreya looked at him with blank expressions._

 _Daya brought his face closer and started brushing his cheek against her,_ "Shreya, ye kya haal bana liya hai tumne apna han? Tumhe is haal me dekhkar mujhe kitni takleef ho rahi hai, pata bhi hai tumhe? Main tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta shreya, nahi dekh sakta." _He whispered kissing her earlobe and neck._

 _Shreya moved backwards slightly_ , "Daya can I get some water please? Bahut pyas lagi hai, gala sukh raha hai!" _Shreya said in a weak voice._

 _Daya looked at her and smiled,_ "of course! Kyun nahi, main abhi lekar aata hu" _he said and stood up._

 _He stopped at the door, turned and looked at her_ , "tum kahi jana nahi han! I'll be right back" _he warned her very politely._

 _Shreya closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall behind her._

 _Soon daya returned with a glass of water and a plate of food._

"I am right here!" _He said with a broad smile._ "Ye lo shreya, pani" _Shreya immediately grabbed the glass from his hand and gulped all the water._

"Shreya, dekho maine dinner bhi ready kar liya! Tumhari favorite dish banai hai. Aur main tumhe apne hatho se khilaunga, lekin tum pehle yaha se utho, come on get up!" _He caught her shoulders and made her to stand up. He took her to the bed and came with the plate of food in his hand._

"Chalo khao aur batao kaisa bana hai!" _Daya said and fed her with his hands._

 _Shreya silently ate the food, she had no other option. Firstly she was really hungry and secondly it was daya's wish. She had neither enough energy nor enough guts to protest him._

 _Daya fed her lovingly and he too ate the same food. He cleaned her corner of lips with his thumb. Shreya looked up at him._

"Shreya ek baat batau?" _Daya whispered placing his hand on her cheek. Shreya didn't respond but looked into his eyes. A grin appeared on daya's face,_ "hum dono ne abhi abhi jo bhi khaya na, usme poison tha, aur ab thodi der me hum dono is duniya se kahi bahut door chale jayenge, jaha sirf hum dono honge" _daya whispered._

 _Shreya's eyes widened in horror. She was dumbstruck. Fear and apprehension took their features on her face. She put her hand on her mouth. She became panicked and began to scream._

"Nooooo...dayaaa.. Ye kya kiya tumne... How could you!" _She agitated him by holding his collar._

 _Daya burst out in a laughter and caught her hands_. "Hahaha... Relax Shreya relax... I was just kidding! Majak kar raha tha main"

 _Shreya calmed down and looked at him with frightened expressions. Daya cupped her face,_ "Bas mujhe majboor mat karna, is majak ko hakikat banane ke liye. Tumne mujhe chodkar jane ke bare me socha bhi na to pehle tumhari jaan lunga aur phir khud ki. Tum mere sath nahi jee sakti aur main tumhare bina nahi jee sakta" _he whispered moving his finger on her cheek._

 _Shreya gasped,_ "main tumhe chodkar kahi nahi jaungi"

"Good! I Love you" _he said pushing her lightly on the bed and leaned over her._

 _He undressed himself and pressed his body against her. Shreya hugged him while tears made their ways out of her eyes. He began to kiss her lips, shreya unwillingly responded him. She cried internally as he attacked her neck with his warm kisses._

 _Daya embraced her in his arms, she placed her head on his chest and both slept._

 _At midnight, shreya woke up suddenly hearing daya's voice. He was talking to someone and sobbing. Shreya found daya's place on the bed empty. She got up with a jerk and spotted daya sitting on the floor near the foot of the bed holding a photo frame._

 _Daya was crying in a low voice and caressing the picture,_ "Maa tum kyun chali gayi mujhe akela chodkar? Dekho na koi bhi mujhse pyar nahi karta. I am so unwanted in this world. Mera apna koi bhi nahi hai itni badi duniya me. Sab mujhse nafrat kyun karte hain. Sab mujhe bura kyun samajhte hain. Maa, you know that main bura nahi hu na, main aapka beta hu na maa, main bura nahi hu."

 _Shreya got down the bed and moved towards daya with slow steps looking at him shockingly._

 _Daya was in his own world,_ "maa aapko pata hai shreya kitni pyari hai. Use dekhte hi pyar ho gaya tha mujhe. Usko pakar main kitna khush tha ki koi hai is duniya me jo mera apna hai, jo mujhse pyar karta hai. Lekin shreya bhi duniya ki bato me aa gayi. Wo bhi ab mujhse pyar nahi karti. Wo mujhe khooni samajhti hai. Maa, kya main aisa kar sakta hu? Aapko to pata hai na, main kisi ka khoon nahi kar sakta. Phir main shreya ko kaise samjhau. Wo mujhe chodkar jane ki baat karti hai. Jaise tum chali gayi, waise shreya bhi chali gayi to mera kya hoga maa? Main kaise jee paunga. Main aisa nahi hone dunga maa... Kabhi nahi hone dunga aisa. Main use khud se door nahi jane dunga. Agar usne mujhe chodkar jane ki koshish ki na to main...

 _Daya's sentence left incomplete as shreya placed her hand on his shoulder._

 _Daya looked up at her, tears were flowing out of his eyes. Shreya rubbed his tears,_ "daya tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?" _She asked sweetly like talking to a kid._

 _Daya looked at the picture in his hands_ , "maa ki bahut yaad aa rahi thi aaj, bas unse baat kar raha tha."

 _Shreya gently took the picture from his hand_ , "daya, itni raat ko? Maa se phir kabhi baat kar lena, abhi chalo so jao. Aur main tumhe chodkar kabhi kahi nahi jaungi. Main tumse bahut pyar karti hu. Main humesha tumhare sath rahungi, I promise!"

"Jhooth bol rahi ho tum?" _Daya uttered looking away._

 _Shreya placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her,_ "main sach bol rahi hu daya. I love you so much!" _She said cupping his face in her hands. Daya hugged her tightly and rested his head on her shoulder. Shreya rubbed his back giving him sooth in her arms._

 _Shreya separated and held his hand,_ "ab chalo daya, so jao please, main hu na tumhare sath, kahi nahi ja rahi main" _she made him stand up and carried him to the bed._

"Shreya, mujhe maa ki bahut yaad aa rahi hai! Can you sing a lullaby like her" _daya said placing his head in her lap and wrapping his hands around her waist._

 _Shreya smiled and caressed his head moving her fingers in his hair_ , "of course I can!" _She said and started singing a lullaby._

 _Daya slept peacefully hugging her and resting his head in her lap. Shreya shifted his head on the bed from her lap and kept a pillow. She stared at his innocent face. She kissed his forehead_ , "I love you daya! Main tumhe chodkar kahi nahi jaungi. Tumhare sath rehna shayad mushkil hai lekin tumhe chodkar jana usse bhi jyada mushkil" _She whispered and slept hugging him._

 _Here, Purvi reached Mysore. She had_ _Daya and Shreya's address given by shreya. She reached at their apartment._

 _Purvi rang the bell_ , "Shreya open the door" _she mumbled ranging the bell continuously._

 _But she got no response and suddenly her eyes fell on the lock hanging on the door._

"Yaha to tala laga hua hai. Ghar pe koi nahi hai? Kaha gaye honge ye dono?" _She thought worriedly._

 _Meanwhile Nishant happened to came there. Purvi saw him and called him._

"Excuse me, kya Mr Daya Shetty aur unki wife Shreya ko jante hain aap?"

 _Nishant looked at her confusingly_ , "Han, par aap kaun?"

"Main...main Shreya ki friend hu. Usse milne aayi thi. Par shayad wo ghar pe hai nahi."

 _Nishant nodded his head_ , "Aapko shayad yaha aane se pehle unse ek baar baat kar leni chahiye thi. Unhone aapko bataya nahi, wo kahi aur shift ho gaye hain. Ab wo yaha nahi rehte"

 _Purvi got a shock,_ "what? Ab wo yaha nahi rehte? Shift kab kiya unhone? Kaha gaye? Kuch pata hai aapko?"

"I am sorry, mujhe nahi pata. " _Nishant said._

 _Purvi was disappointed,_ "its ok" _she said then again looked at him,_ "kya aap bata sakte hain ki unka relation kaisa tha, I mean kya unke beech sab normal tha?"

"Shreya ji ke husband unse bahut pyar karte the. In fact wo unke liye bahut possessive the. Unko shreya ji ka mujhse baat Karna bhi pasand nahi tha. Dheere dheere Shreya ji ne mujhse baat Karna bhi band kar diya tha. Wo ghar se bhi bahut kam hi bahar nikalti thi. Wo itne secretly yaha se chale gaye hume to pata bhi nahi chala." _Nishant told purvi._

"Thank you! " _purvi said and left from there._

"Bina kisi ko inform kiye address change karna is baat ka proof hai ki daya aur shreya ke beech kuch to gadbad hai. Kuch bhi ho jaye, mujhe pata lagana hi hoga ki Shreya kaha hai aur kis haal me hai." _Purvi thought and started trying to find out a way to know where is shreya._

 _Suddenly something clicked her mind,_ "yes, Daya ke office se uska recent address shayad mil jaye."

 _Purvi immediately find out the office where daya was working. She confirmed through a sweeper that daya regularly comes office and today he is present in the office._

 _Purvi gave him some money and told him to not to inform daya that she was inquiring about him._

 _When at evening daya came out of the office, Purvi followed him._

 _Daya sat in his car and drove away. Purvi was in a taxi just behind him._

"Us car ka peecha Karo." _Purvi ordered the driver and started following daya._

"Ab dekhti hu tumhara naya address kya hai? Aur tum sabse chup kyun rahe ho? Shreya ka mobile ek baar off hone ke baad dobara on kyun nahi hua? " _Purvi thought with a determination._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **...To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 _Purvi was following Daya. He stopped his car in front of a house which was located in a very isolated place, having no neighbors around. Daya got down the car unlocked the house and went inside._

 _Purvi too came out of the taxi,_ "Oh to ye hai Daya aur Shreya ka naya address. Itni sunsaan jegah par ghar lene ka kya matlab ho sakta hai. Anyway andar jake dekhti hu." _She thought._

 _Here inside the house Shreya was locked in a room. She heard the sound of opening of the lock and Daya came inside. Shreya ran to him happily._

"Daya, tum aa gaye?"

 _Daya hugged her_ , "hmm, I am sorry Shreya mujhe tumhe is terah se lock karke Jana padta hai. But main aur kya karu I can't afford to lose you!"

 _Shreya separated and looked up at him,_ "I understand Daya. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai. I am happy"

 _Daya smiled and kissed her forehead_ , "I love you so much Shreya!"

 _They again hugged each other. Suddenly the doorbell rang and they separated. Both were startled because it was quite unusual for them to have a visitor. They had no neighbors and Daya had no friends. He had not given the address to anyone. Daya and Shreya looked at each other._

"Daya, koi aaya hai!" _Shreya whispered._

 _Daya nodded,_ "hmm...main dekhta hu. tum yahi raho. Don't make a noise okay!" _He suggested shreya._

 _Shreya nodded her head. Daya moved outside and again locked her inside. Shreya leaned on the door so that she could get an estimation about the visitor._

 _Daya opened the door and drew his eyebrows together seeing Purvi there._

"Hi Daya" _purvi said in a jovial voice._

 _Shreya heard Purvi's voice and her heart bounced._ "Purvi" _She uttered in a low voice followed by some tear drops trickling down her cheeks. She was overwhelmed hearing her voice after so many days. She covered her mouth to suppress her sobs._

 _Daya glared at her_ , "Tum yaha?"

"Han kyun mujhe yaha dekh kar khushi nahi hui tumhe? Tumne to address bhi change kar diya, bina kisi ko bataye. Upar se Shreya ka phone bhi off hai. Kitni mushkil se ye address mila mujhe. Anyway, Shreya kaha hai?" _Purvi asked peeping inside._

 _Shreya held her heart and closed her eyes. She wanted to shout out that she is there. She wanted to just run into her best friend's arms and tell her what she is going through. But she was helpless. She sobbed silently._

"Shreya ghar pe nahi hai."

 _Shreya heard daya saying that._

"To kaha gayi hai?" _Purvi asked._

"Parlor gayi hai." _Daya told._

"Oh, koi baat nahi to main wait kar leti hu." _Purvi said stepping inside._

 _Daya blocked her way,_ "tum andar nahi aa sakti."

 _Purvi dragged her foot backwards and stared at Daya confusingly._ "Daya ye kaise baat kar rahe ho tum mujhse? Main Shreya se mile bina nahi jaungi yaha se!" _She said sternly._

"Shreya ko kisse milna hai aur kisse nahi, ye main decide karta hu and I don't want Shreya to meet you, so just leave!" _Daya said glaring at her._

 _Purvi was speechless for a second,_ "what? Kyun nahi mil sakti main Shreya se? Tumhe mujhse problem kya hai?"

"I just don't like you. I don't even want to see your bloody face. I hate you. Just get out of here!" _Daya yelled._

 _Purvi grinned,_ "to jaisa maine socha tha wahi hua. Shreya is not happy with you. Theek hai abhi to main ja rahi hu lekin ek baar kaan kholkar sun lo, main Shreya se mil kar rahungi. Mujhe Shreya se milne se koi nahi rok sakta. Aur agar mujhe pata chala ki Shreya tumhari wajeh se kisi takleef me hai to main tumhe chodungi nahi." _Purvi said looking directly into his eyes_

 _Shreya kept on sobbing._

"Jo Karna hai kar lena. NOW JUST LEAVE!" _Daya yelled pushing her outside. Purvi fell down and injured her elbow. Daya closed the door on her face._

 _Purvi got up and dusted her clothes. She stared at the closed door for some minutes and then turned to go with a heavy heart._

 _Here Shreya sensed purvi leaving. She rubbed her tears swiftly and ran to the window. She slid the curtains in a blink and peeped outside. She spotted purvi going away. She wanted to scream to make her look at the window but she didn't want to let Daya know that. Shreya ran her eyes in the room and her eyes fell on the alarm clock. She grabbed the clock and with it's help reflected the sunlight focusing at purvi. Purvi was in a great distress. she couldn't recognize the signal._

"Purvi please turn, please look at me!" _Shreya prayed._

 _When the sunlight reflection disturbed purvi enough she turned and looked up directly at the window. Her eyes met with shreya and she froze on her place. She could clearly see Shreya's tears running down her cheeks. Shreya gave her a painful smile and drew the curtains again over the window._

 _Purvi ran back and knocked the door._ "Daya open the door, mujhe pata hai Shreya andar hai. Open the door!"

 _Daya came and angrily opened the door. He slapped purvi right on her cheek._ "Maine kaha na jao yaha se. Meri life me dakhal diya to jinda nahi chodunga tumhe. Get lost!"

 _He again closed the door. Purvi held her cheek with tears in her eyes. She determined something and left from there._

 _Here daya came back to shreya fuming in anger. Shreya was scared._

"Kyun kiya tumne aisa shreya purvi ko kaise pata chala ki tum yaha ho. Curtains kyun hataya tumne?" _He grumbled._

 _Shreya started crying,_ "I am sorry Daya, I am sorry, mujhse galti ho gayi. Itne dino baad purvi ki aawaj suni to mujhse raha nahi gaya. Bas dekhna chahti thi usko ek baar. I am sorry" _shreya broke down in front of him._

 _Daya grabbed her arms,_ "theek hai to ab purvi ke sath kuch galat hua to uski responsible sirf tum hogi. Wo tumse milne ke liye phir aayegi aur jyada mera dimag kharab kiya na to main use zinda nahi chodunga, suna tumne?"

 _Shreya fell into his feet,_ "nahi Daya please Purvi ko kuch mat Karna. I promise main usse nahi milungi, trust me. Please don't harm her. Please!"

 _Daya made her to stand up,_ "sab tumhare hath me hai Shreya. Koi bhi insaan jo tumhare aur mere beech aayega uska anzaam achha nahi hoga." _He jerked her on the bed and went outside after locking her back. Shreya broke down cursing her helplessness._

 _Here Purvi was not to sit calmly. She had seen Shreya's condition and she was scared. She immediately contacted local police._

 _Daya was pacing up and down in the hall wondering how Purvi came to know about their whereabouts. Thinking where he went wrong. His feet stopped as the doorbell rang again. He took a deep breath and went to open the door. He found Purvi standing there with police._

"Police? What's the matter inspector? Anything serious?" _Daya asked very politely._

"Mr Daya Shetty?" _The inspector asked_.

"Yes! What can I do for you?" _Daya asked._

"Dekhiye, miss Purvi ne aapke khilaf FIR registered karwayi hai. Unka kehna hai ki aapne apni wife ko ghar me kaid karke rakha hai aur aap unhe buri terah se torture karte hain!" _The inspector told._

 _Daya glanced at Purvi and let out a laugh,_ "hahaha... Oh really? Come on sir, ye ladki kuch bhi bolegi aur aap maan lenge? Pagal hai ye ladki. Main apni wife se bahut pyar karta hu. Use ghar me kaid karke kyun rakhuga? And torture? Main soch bhi nahi sakta."

"Ye jhooth bol raha hai. Don't believe him. Inspector main sach bol rahi hu. Shreya isi ghar me hai lekin ye aadmi mujhe usse milne nahi de raha. Maine dekha use waha us khidki pe khadi thi wo. She was crying. Wo bahut badi musibat me hai. Please help her. I just want to meet my friend. I just want to see her and talk to her once." _Purvi urged to the cops._

"Mr Shetty, we want to meet your wife, call her right now!" _Said the inspector._

 _Daya looked at Purvi and found her glaring at him._

"Sure!" _Said daya,_ "Shreya bahar aana, koi tumse milne aaya hai!" _Daya said loudly._

 _The next minute Shreya came outside wrapped in a beautiful Saree, some jewelry and light make-up looking fit and fine and cheerful._

"Han Daya kaun hai?" _She said._

 _Purvi looked at her and became astonished._

"Kya yahi aapki dost Shreya hain?" _The inspector asked to Purvi._

 _Purvi could not utter a word just nodded her head up and down. She rushed to Shreya and hugged her tightly._

"Shreya! Are you alright?" _Purvi asked._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "of course Purvi, I am alright? What's wrong with you? Ye police ko lekar kyun aayi ho tum?"

 _Purvi was in a great shock. She glanced at Daya and found him smirking. She turned to Shreya._

"Shreya, tum mujhse kya chupa rahi ho. Jab thodi der pehle aayi thi to Daya ne kaha ki tum ghar pe nahi ho aur mujhe milne nahi diya. Then I saw you standing on that window. You were crying! Please tell me the truth." _Purvi said placing her hand on Shreya's cheek._

 _Shreya jerked her hand away,_ "ye kya bakwas hai Purvi? Mujhe kya problem ho sakti hai. Main Daya ke sath bahut khush hu. I don't cry. Tumhe kuch misunderstanding hui hogi." _Shreya said stealing her eyes from Purvi._

"Shreya, I know daya ne tumhe threat kiya hoga. Dekho tumhe kisi se darne ki jarurat nahi hai. Look, Police hai yaha tumhari help ke liye. Please sab kuch sach bata do Shreya." _Purvi urged._

"Purvi maine kaha na...

"Ek minute!" _Purvi cut Shreya in between. She spotted some bruises on her cheek which had been tried to hide with make up._

"Shreya, tumhare galo pe ye nishan, ye bruises kaise aaye?" _Purvi asked._

 _Shreya looked at Daya and then at purvi_ , "wo wo..kk..kuch nahi wo bas galti se darwaja lag gaya tha muh pe, accidentally. I am fine!" _She said trying to smile._

 _Purvi looked at her disappointedly,_ "kyun jhooth pe jhooth bol rahi ho Shreya. Kise bachane ki koshish kar rahi ho tum?"

 _Daya let out a sigh,_ "inspector ab aapko tasalli ho gayi. Shreya khud keh rahi hai ki wo mere sath ekdum theek hai. Kya aur inquiry karni hai aapko. You are insulting me, you know! Kisi ke bhi upar is terah ke ghatiya charges lagana achhi baat nahi hai."

 _The inspector turned to Shreya,_ "Mrs Shreya are you sure everything is fine?"

 _Shreya smiled_ , "Absolutely inspector! Purvi ko kuch misunderstanding ho gayi hogi. Everything is fine!"

 _The inspector nodded and turned to Daya,_ "We are sorry for the inconvenience Mr Shetty but humare paas FIR registered hui thi is liye inquiry ke liye aana pada. Thank you!" _Inspector said and turned to Purvi,_ "Miss Purvi, is terah se sirf doubt ke basis pe kisi ke khilaf police me complain karke police ka time waste na kare. Agar aapko koi personal grudges hain to wo aap log khud hi solve kare." _Inspector said and left from there._

 _Shreya's eyes got filled with tears. Purvi turned to her._ "Don't worry Shreya, main nahi janti ki tumne jhooth kyun bola, but trust me, main tumhare sath hu aur main Mysore se tab tak wapas nahi jaungi jab tak main police ke samne tumhare husband ki sachhai samne nahi la deti." _She said glaring sideways at Daya._

 _Shreya joined her hands in front of Purvi,_ "Purvi ye humara personal matter hai. Tum please beech me mat aao. Door raho mujhse aur meri life se. Main jaisi bhi hu apni life me khush hu. Main Daya se bahut pyar karti hu aur Daya ko kisi bhi halat me chodne ke liye taiyar nahi hu. Tum please wapas chali jao please!" _Shreya said through tears._

 _Purvi held her hands._ "Shreya!" _She too started crying._

"Shreya, andar jao!" _Daya shouted._

 _Shreya shuddered. She took a last glance at Purvi and went inside. Daya went and locked Shreya inside in front of Purvi's eyes. Purvi was just watching all that helplessly._

 _Daya came to her,_ "Ab bahut ho gaya tumhara. Isse jyada maine bardasht nahi kar sakta. Dobara Shreya se milne ki koshish ki ya phir police ke paas gayi to na main tumhe chodunga aur na Shreya ko. You may leave now!" _He said gritting his teeth._

 _Purvi got scared seeing his insanity. She rubbed her tears and silently left from there._

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N:** One last chapter to go, that I will try to post within two days Thanks to everyone supporting till now!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 _Shreya was shedding tears sitting on her bed. The hatred she had seen in Daya's eyes for Purvi was not letting her to keep calm. She was worried for Purvi. She was trying to figure out what would happen next._

 _Suddenly the door opened and Shreya found Daya standing at the entrance. She wiped off her tears and faced him a bit scared. Daya slowly walked to her. Shreya looked into his eyes trying to read them. Daya stared at her for a minute then leaned towards her and rubbed her tears with his thumb._

"Daya.. _Shreya uttered_

"Shhh!" _Daya made her silent._ "Tum kuch nahi bologi Shreya sirf meri baat sunogi."

 _Shreya shut her mouth and continued watching him._

 _A faint smile appeared on Daya's lips,_ "Shreya main samajh nahi pa raha hu ki tum ro kyun rahi ho? Main tumhe kaun si takleef de raha hu? Agar main kisi cheej se pyar karta hu aur sari duniya use mujhse door Karna chahti hai then what do you expect me to do? Main chup chap dekhta rahu use khud se door jate huye? Aur agar main use khud se door jane se rokne ke liye kuch karta hu to wo galat hai?"

"Da... _Shreya began but Daya again muted her._

"Just listen to me Shreya. My mom was my first love. Lekin wo mujhe humesha ke liye akela chod ke chali gayi. Bahut chota tha main. Main use nahi rok paya, kuch nahi kar paya. Ekdum akela ho gaya tha main. Meri maa ko gaye huye 10 din bhi nahi huye the , Dad ne wo jegah kisi aur ko de di. Main phir kuch nahi kar paya." _Daya banged his fist on the table making shreya to shudder_. "Aaj phir wahi situation hai mere sath Shreya. Lekin aaj main kamjor nahi hu. Tumhe khud se door jane se rokne ke liye jo bhi kar sakta hu main kar raha hu. To kya galat kar raha hu main?" _Daya uttered a sharp shrill cry._

 _Shreya remained silent._

 _Daya looked at her,_ "But now I am tired Shreya. Jab tum khud mere sath nahi rehna chahti to tumhe jabardasti apne paas rakhne ka kya matlab hai?" _He caught Shreya's hand and showed her the door_ , "jao Shreya, darwaja khula hai. Chali jao yaha se, jaha bhi jana chahti ho, chali jao."

 _Shreya looked at him unexpectedly._ "Daya, ye kya keh rahe ho tum? Main nahi jana chahti tumhe chod kar. Agar mujhe Jana hi hota to kab ka chali gayi hoti. Police ke samne jhooth nahi bolti. Purvi mujhe yaha se le jane aayi thi. Kya wo opportunity nahi thi mere liye? Main chahti to usi waqt uske sath chali jati tum kuch nahi kar sakte the. Lekin main nahi gayi daya, kyunki main tumse door jana hi nahi chahti. Jo bhi hai jaisa bhi hai lekin mujhe tumhare sath hi rehna hai. Mujhe kahi nahi jana Daya." _Shreya said taking his face in her hands._

 _Daya removed her hands._ "Nahi Shreya, tum jhooth bol rahi ho. Tum mere sath khush nahi ho. Please jao yaha se." _He took a pause and added,_ "Shreya main chahta hu ki jaise mere liye sirf tum ho usi terah se tumhare liye sirf main rahu. Main tumhara pyar kisi se share nahi karna chahta. Lekin wo possible nahi hai, so please go Shreya. It's impossible for me to live without you, so I have chosen freedom for you and death for myself!" _He said and took out a bottle of poison from his pocket._

 _Shreya looked at Daya dumbfounded._

 _Daya opened the bottle and brought near his mouth. Shreya let out a cry,_ "Daya" _she snatched the bottle from his hand and threw away. She caught Daya by his shoulders,_ "Ye kya karne ja rahe the Daya tum? Kyun? Oh God! Ye soch bhi kaise liya tumne?" _She cried and punched his chest continuously for some minutes. Daya remained silent. When Shreya got tired of hitting his Strong body then hugged him._ "I love you daya. Please trust me. Mere liye sirf tum ho. Na tumse pehle koi hai na tumhare baad koi."

 _Daya hugged her back shedding tears on her shoulders._

 _Both remained in the hug sobbing and crying but saying nothing. Daya separated slowly and cupped her face in her hands. He started kissing her all over her face like he has got to kiss her for the last time. Shreya smiled and pressed her lips against him._

o-o-o-o

 _Next day seemed normal. Shreya assumed Purvi has left the city. Daya got up in the morning and repeated his routine. He got ready for his office and came to Shreya._

"Shreya, I am leaving, take care of yourself." _He said and kissed her head._

"Bye!" _Shreya uttered returning the kiss on his cheek._

 _Daya smiled and came out of the room. He put the lock on the door keeping Shreya behind that. Shreya had become habitual of that so she was okay with that._

 _Daya put the key in his pocket and drove away in his car._

 _As soon Daya left Purvi appeared there hidden somewhere nearby. She had not come with an empty hand this time. She was holding a mettle cutter in her hands. She knew she has not much time to waste. So she quickly moved towards the main entrance of the house. She cut the lock hanging on the door and stepped inside. She was already aware about the room in which Daya had locked Shreya. She moved towards the room._

"Shreya!" _She called her softly._

 _Shreya heard her voice and almost jumped on her feet. She rushed towards the door,_ "Purvi? Tum andar kaise aayi? What are you doing here?"

 _Purvi had already started cutting the lock,_ "Shreya main tumhe yaha se le jane aayi hu." _She said from outside_

 _Shreya gritted her teeth,_ "Kyun? Maine tumse kaha tha na door raho meri life se? Kyun jaan boojhkar khud ko khatre me daal rahi ho. Purvi jao yaha se please!" _Shreya urged._

"Just a minute Shreya, I am cutting the lock!" _Purvi said almost finishing cutting the lock._

 _Shreya banged her head. Purvi cut the lock successfully and opened the door._

"Come on Shreya chalo mere sath!" _Purvi said holding her hand._

 _Shreya jerked her hand._ "Dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara. Tumhe pata bhi hai tumne kya kiya hai? Yaha camera hai Purvi. Daya 24 hours mujhe monitor karta hai. Use pata chal gaya hoga ki tum yaha aayi ho. Aur iss baar use koi nahi rok sakta. Wo maar dalega tumhe. Wo 5 minutes me aa jayega yaha. Tum please chali jao yaha se please, I beg of you!"

 _Purvi denied_ , "Don't worry shreya, maine yaha aane se pehle police ko inform kar diya hai. Wo bas aate hi honge. Daya humara kuch nahi bigad sakta. main tumhe apne sath liye bina yaha se nahi jaungi? Just look at yourself, kis baat ki saza mil rahi hai tumhe, tumne aisa kya kiya hai jo tum ek prisoner ke terah kaid hokar rehne par majboor ho? Kya apni family apna sab kuch chodkar tum iss insaan ke sath yaha aisi zindagi jeene aayi ho? Tum Daya se itna pyar karti ho par badle me tumhe kya mil raha hai? Do you deserve that?"

 _Shreya closed her eyes and sighed_ , "Purvi ye behas karne ka waqt nahi hai. Tum jao yaha se. Mujhe Daya ko chod kar kahi nahi jana. Mujhe apni nahi Daya ki fikar hai. Main chahti to kab ka bhaag chuki hoti yaha se. Lekin agar main chali gayi na to Daya khud ko khatam kar lega. Aur main use nahi kho sakti. I love him. Main uske sath zindagi bhar aise reh sakti hu. Daya ko badalne ka sirf ek solution hai, mera pyar. Main use dheere dheere badal dungi. Lekin uske liye mujhe use ye bharosa Dilana hoga ki main use chod kar kahi nahi jane wali. Jis din uska ye bharosa tuta wo bhi toot jayega."

 _Purvi looked at Shreya,_ "Shreya, maine Daya ki halat dekhi hai and it's critical. He needs help Shreya. He needs a treatment. Uska pagalpan dusro ke liye kam uske khud ke liye jyada dangerous hai. Agar abhi use treat nahi kiya gaya to bahut badi problem ho jayegi. Shreya, hum ek achhe psychiatrist se bast karenge. Daya theek ho jayega. Tumhara pyar tumse koi nahi cheen raha. Wo humesha tumhare paas rahega aur tumse pyar karega lekin paglo ki terah nahi. Ek normal aur sensible insaan ki terah not like a maniac. Socho Shreya, apni shadi, apne pyar ke future ke bare me socho!" _Purvi said squeezing her shoulders._

 _Shreya started thinking about what Purvi said. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped as the door opened and Daya came inside. The color drained off from shreya's face._ "Daya!" _She uttered in shock and apprehension._

 _Purvi turned and looked at Daya. He was staring at both of them strangely. He shut the door behind him making both Purvi and Shreya scared of him._

 _He started taking slow steps towards them._

"Da..Daya listen to me..." _Shreya said stammering. But no words reached into daya's ears. All he could see was-_

 _ **Purvi laughing evilly at him.**_ **"Dekho Daya, main Shreya ko tumse door lekar ja rahi hu. Tum akele ho. Nobody loves you Daya."**

 **"Han Daya, I don't love you. Main ja rahi hu tumse door!"** _ **Shreya said hatefully to Daya.**_

 _Daya pulled his own hair in frustration. Purvi and shreya shivered._

 _Daya kicked the table in front of him. He gnashed,_ "No! Tum Shreya ko mujhse door nahi le ja sakti, main shreya ko kahi nahi jane dunga!" _He snarled and rushed towards purvi._

 _Purvi and shreya were shocked._

 _Daya pounced upon purvi and grabbed her neck._

"Daya leave her!" _Shreya appealed._

 _Daya slapped Shreya and pushed her aside. She fell on the floor. Daya caught purvi's hair and dragged her mercilessly on the floor_. "How dare you! Tumne socha bhi kaise ki tum Shreya ko mujhse door karogi. Aaj main tumhe nahi chodunga!" _Purvi cried in pain._

 _She caught daya's hands trying to free herself. Daya slapped her tightly._

"Stop it Daya!" _Shreya shouted_

"Umm..hhumm!" _Purvi struggled to breath as daya grabbed her neck in his hands throttling her. She started suffocating. She was kicking the floor with her feet to make herself free. Daya started laughing maniacally as if enjoying purvi's screams._

 _Shreya saw Purvi. She rushed to save her._ "Daya chodo use, mar jayegi wo" _she shouted hitting daya on his arms._

 _Daya again kicked her away and laughed. Purvi closed her eyes due to shortness of oxygen but daya didn't leave her._

 _Shreya saw that and she got no other option to save her. Her eyes fell on a knife kept in the fruit basket on the table. Her hands grabbed the knife._

"Daya chod do use nahi to main tumhe maar dalugi" _she warned Daya raising the knife at him._

 _Daya looked at her and laughed._

"Daya I said leave her else I would kill you!" _Shreya shouted._

 _Daya stopped laughing slowly and started sobbing._ "Really Shreya? You want to kill me? Maine is duniya me sabse jyada tumse pyar kiya aur badle me tum mujhe maar dalna chahti ho? Thank you so much shreya! Come on kill me! Come on shreya, kill me!" _He shouted pushing purvi aside._

 _As Purvi came out of his grip she started coughing and breathing heavily lying on the floor. She got her life back from his hands._

 _Daya took hold of shreya's hand holding the knife,_ "kill me Shreya, soch kya rahi ho? Maar dalo mujhe. Kill me shreya, kill me!" _He shouted forcing shreya to attack him with the knife._

"No daya, stop it!" _Shreya cried._

 _Daya snatched the knife from her hand,_ "tum nahi marogi na mujhe, koi baat nahi main khud maar dunga khud ko, yahi to chahti ho na tum!" _Daya said showing the knife to her._

 _He raised the knife to hurt himself but Shreya caught his hand._ "Nahi Daya ruk jao. Chod do ise, tumhe lag jayegi!"

 _Both started fighting for the knife. Purvi saw this and found shreya struggling to save daya as he was totally determined to kill himself. She too got up and rushed to help shreya to snatch the knife from his hand._

 _Meanwhile the police arrived and they took Daya in their custody._

"Chodo mujhe! I want to kill myself! Shreya wants me to die, mar jane do mujhe. Please someone kill me!" _Daya was screaming under the grip of Strong police cops._

 _Shreya broke down seeing his pathetic condition. Purvi embraced her in comforting arms._

 _Daya's condition was out of control. He was sent to a mental hospital for proper treatment._

 **In present** _(connects to the first chapter)_

 _Shreya came out of the dreadful memories. Purvi and Shreya were still sitting on the bench. Daya's treatment was over and he was fine now. He was getting a discharge today. Shreya used to come everyday to see him but she never met him for the last 12 months. Finally she was going to meet her new Daya._

 _The doctor called Shreya in his chamber. She went inside followed by Purvi._

"Yes doctor!" _Shreya said and her heart bounced inside her chest seeing Daya sitting on the chair in front of the doctor. He was looking more handsome and calm._

"Come Shreya, the formalities are completed. Here is your husband!" _Said the doctor._

 _Daya turned and looked at Shreya. As his eyes met her, a tear drop came out of her eyes and rolled down her cheek._

"Shreya!" _He called her name._

 _Shreya kept staring at him unblinking. He was looking quite a stranger. So Shreya hesitated and looked down. But Daya moved and hugged her and she felt it's not any stranger, it's her love, her life, Daya! She hugged him back._

 _Purvi smiled at them with teary eyes._

 _Daya separated and placed his hand on shreya's cheek,_ "how are you Shreya?"

"I am okay!" _Shreya uttered._

 _Daya smiled then his eyes fell on Purvi._

"Purvi" _he said and moved to her. He gently pulled her in a warm hug,_ "I am sorry for everything Purvi!"

 _Purvi smiled and happily accepted the hug._

"The doctor told me that I had almost killed you!" _Daya said embarrassed._

"Never mind!" _Purvi laughed._

"Thanks Purvi, Shreya ka khayal rakhne ke liye. Humesha uska sath dene ke liye!" _Daya said obligingly._

 _Purvi exchanged glances with shreya and looked at Daya,_ "Kyun kya Shreya se sirf tum hi pyar karte ho?"

 _Daya smiled. Shreya came to Daya,_ "Chalo Daya, ghar pe sab tumhara wait kar rahe hain."

 _Shreya took Daya her home, where their whole family was waiting for them. Daya wholeheartedly met with everyone. He first time called his step mother as 'Maa' without any hesitation. Shreya was so happy seeing Daya so much changed. Everything was fine now. She was happy getting her lovely husband back in her life_.

o-o-o-o

 **Some days later**

 _Shreya and Daya were lying in bed. Shreya was moving her hand on his chest._ "Daya, humari shadi ko itne din ho gaye hain. I think now we should think about extending our family."

 _Daya looked at her face confused_ , "What do you mean?"

 _Shreya blushed slightly_ , "Daya, I want a baby! I want to be a mother. I want to give birth to our child."

 _Daya separated from Shreya and looked bewildered._

"Kya hua Daya?" _Shreya asked._

"What are you talking Shreya. What's the need of a baby. Kya mera pyar tumhare liye Kafi nahi hai? Tum humare beech kisi aur ko kyun lana chahti ho?" _Daya said getting hyper._

 _Shreya was stunned. She was speechless_. "Ye kya keh rahe ho Daya?" _She asked in a trembling voice._

 _Daya turned to her._ "Shreya, when I say I can't share you with anyone, I mean it. Humare beech kisi ko nahi bardasht kar sakta main. Humare khud ke bachhe ko bhi nahi." _Daya said with a strange look in his eyes._

 _A shiver ran down shreya's body. She held the corner of the bed for support as she felt herself fainting. She was in a great shock. She could see the old Daya back._

"Noooo" _she screamed_ , "Aisa nahi ho sakta Daya, aisa nahi ho sakta." _She broke down and began to run out of the room terribly scared of him._

"Shreya!" _Daya said and held her hand._

"Just leave me!" _Shreya shouted hitting his arms._

 _Daya started laughing and wrapped his arms around her,_ "Relax Shreya, relax! Hang on! Main sirf majak kar raha tha. I am sorry! I am extremely sorry Shreya, wo purana daya mar chuka hai and he will never be back. it was just a stupid prank!" _Said daya holding her tightly in his arms._

 _Shreya calmed down slowly and looked at him._

 _Daya cupped her face_ , "Sorry! I love you so much Shreya. You want a baby?" _He smiled_ , "I want two!" _He rested his forehead against her,_ "I promise main humare bachho se bhi bahut pyar karunga. I'll make a good father."

 _Shreya closed her eyes letting out a deep sigh,_ "Don't do it again Daya, I was almost dead. Next time I may get a heart attack!"

 _Daya laughed,_ "Sorry! I don't remember but kuch aise hi torture kiya hoga na maine tumhe?"

"I have forgotten all that Daya. It's time to start a new life. Let's just never think about the past." _Shreya said staring into his eyes._

 _Daya kissed her forehead and secured her in his arms. Shreya smiled resting her head against his chest. She never felt so much soothe and warmth in his arms._

 **o-o-o THE END o-o-o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: hmph! It was the most difficult chapter for me to write. I discarded a lot of ideas for the climax and preferred to end it on a happy note. Topaz007 , hope you are satisfied. Thanks for all the enthusiasm and support!**


End file.
